Hermione Stark
by saralinn
Summary: The story of Super Genius Hermione- daughter of one Tony Stark and her goal of being the smartest. to bad that after being the smartest muggle you have to start again this time with magic. Now having to make her way in the magical world will Hermione reconcile with her father for his help to stand in a world she doesn't understand.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my newest brainchild, this popped into my head while I was driving home one day and had been stuck there for a week before I wrote it out! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and just to cover my butt.** I OWN NOTHING, AND I AM MAKING NO MONEY OFF OF THIS STORY!** Just so I don't get sued!

Hellen Wilkins didn't know how she ended up in the hotel room of the one and only Tony Stark but it may have been his persistent flirting at the craps table while she was trying to relax after a dental conference that was being held in the casino's ballroom. This is what happens when a woman comes to Las Vegas by herself. Hellen looked over to her right to see Tony still passed out on the bed. She picked up her dress and shoes and tiptoed to the desk leaving him a note saying that 'she had a great time but she would not be making this mistake again' before leaving to the living room of the suite getting dressed and leaving.

Xx 9 months later xX

After 13 hours of labor she finally did it! Her little angel was here.  
"Miss, we need to know what you would like to name this charming little girl."  
"Hermione Maria Jean Stark-Wilkins" Replied Miss Hellen Wilkins while she was staring at the little angel in her arms.

Xx 2 Weeks later xX

There is a knock on the door. Hellen runs to answer it before they discover the doorbell. She had just got little Hermione to sleep and didn't want to wake her. Upon answering the door, she saw a tall bald man and 2 shorter men behind him all in business suits.  
"Good afternoon, are you Miss. Hellen Wilkins?" the tall man asked

"Hello, Yes I am Hellen. What can I do for you?" she replied

"May we come in, we would like to talk to you about your daughter and the letter you wrote to one Mr. Tony Stark." One of the people behind the tall man started making Hellen realize that they were lawyers.

"Oh, um sure but we will have to be a bit quiet I just got Hermione to sleep, if we wake her, she will be a nightmare to get back to sleep." Hellen stepped back to let them in then pointed to the end of the hall "the family room is at the end of the hall we should be able to talk in there."  
The 3 people walked into the little apartment taking seats in the family room on the couch and the tall man sat in her recliner. Hellen walked in after them with a fold open chair as she only had so many seats.

"Sorry, I would normally offer you tea, but I don't really have the means to do so at this time. And my Friend John won't be by till next week to help me out." Hellen said as she sat down.

"That is fine Miss Wilkins, we are here on business not her to socialize. We are here with Mr. Obadiah Stane as representatives for Stark Industries. In your letter to one Mr. Tony Stark you Insisted that you Daughter is his. Upon receiving this letter our legal team began work to find out if this was a legitimate clam. As we have had to field this type of claim before and all previous claims have been false. This being said we have looked into your history and you seem quite reputable and because of this we are here to ask for your permission to use a blood sample from your daughter taken at the hospital for a DNA test. Should this test prove positive all your expenses for young Hermione will be covered by Stark Industries. That would include the best schooling and any sports or clubs she may join and of course living expenses. Should the test prove false you would be sued for attempted line theft. Is this acceptable?"

One of the lawyers said and Hellen was pissed!

"So basically you are calling me a liar but with the distinctive possibility that I am telling the truth you don't want to seem rude so you put it in all that tecno-babble so I wouldn't call you on it. Here is a hint try that on the bimbos not on someone that has a doctorate in dental sciences. As far as I am concerned you all can go shove off. I sent that letter to Tony to let him know he has a Daughter and that I could use his help to raise her. Not to ask for money. If I have to, I don't care if I have to go hungry that girl will not go hungry and will have a roof over her head, but I figured that Tony would like to be in his daughter's life. I will take her to have the test done not because I want your money but because it will be better for her in the long run and that is all I ever want for my child. And the fact that he sent his goons instead of coming here himself says a lot about him. I thought he was a better man than that."

The tall man now known as Obadiah Stane started laughing

"You Miss. Wilkins are a firecracker. I am sorry that Tony disappointed you, but these guys have become kind of numb to this situation. I mean we get 4 or 5 claims a year every year. Normally the thought of being counter sued makes the fakers back down. The fact you didn't is one giant leap to her being legitimate as far as we are concerned. That being said for legal reasons we do still have to have the test but know that when she is confirmed you will want for nothing. That little angel will be well taken care of, and again I am sorry that Tony's not more of a man to step up to be her Father."

Before Hellen could reply to him the second lawyer started talking.

"Miss. Wilkins, we have made an appointment to corresponds with her one-month checkup. At that time, they will draw blood at the beginning of the exam. They will send a workup of her DNA to us and we will compare it to the DNA we have on file for Mr. Stark. This will take only a few mins as we have the top of the line equipment. You will know for sure before the end of your visit. If the young miss is in fact a stark you will receive a check before you leave the hospital to reimburse all hospital bills you have paid for all ready as well as a bank card in the mail to a trust fund that will be filled for you to pay for any food, diapers, toys or anything else the young miss may need. When the time comes for schooling you will be able to email Mr. Stane and he will write out a check to cover tuition for her. This way even if Mr. Stark wants nothing to do with her, we are able to keep track of the wellbeing and schooling of the Stark Heiress."  
Hellen was to sad to hear that Tony wanted nothing to do with his daughter to do anything but nod to what he said.

"Well Miss. Wilkins, I hope we will be hearing from you in the next few weeks. We should be heading out. Lots to do, someone has to run the company while Tony's out being Tony." Obadiah stood and the lawyers followed.

Walking out the door with a smile on his face. This was his way to take the company, an heir that he could mold and have them sign over the company when they realized they weren't cut out for business. The plan was perfect. Just need to wait for confirmation that the girl is Tony's.

Xx 2 weeks later xX

Hellen Wilkins was walking out of the Hospital with Her daughter, a rather large check, and the E-mail address of one Obadiah Stane.

Xx 3 1/2 years later xX

Little Hermione Stark-Wilkins ran down the hall of her new home looking for the book mama bought her so she could write in it. Mama says I should keep a journal to help me with my words because I was too smart for pre-school. Mr. Stane paid for them to be moved closer to a top of the line elementary school.

Mr. Stane told her to call him Obie when he met her. Mama Had to Email him cause when I went to Pre-school the teacher told her I was too smart to be in class with the other kids. I made them feel bad about themselves because I was correcting their grammar and told them that the books read before nap time were boring and they needed to read something like Shakespeare to help the others minds grow… mama was called to take me home. Its ok though Obie says I walk good enough now that they will put me in first grade, I may be smaller than everyone else, but I won't let that stop me.

Mama always said I was smart, but this proved it. I mean most of the kids in that pre-school couldn't talk very good. I was already starting to read small words before I turned 2, by the time I was 3 and a half I was reading big words and talking lots. The only thing I learned was how to count and that took me less than a week. I like the numbers there are lots of them. Anyway, I got to go, Obie is taking me and mama to the new school to meet the teacher. I hope this one is not going to get all funny cause I am smart.

Xx 2 years later xX

Mom had a boyfriend. I was at school and some of my classmates saw mom kissing her friend John. She hasn't said anything yet, but I know. I wonder when she is going to tell me. They work together while I am at school. Any ways 5th year is just as boring as the others but atleast I learned cursive; they are supposed to do that in 6th year but I learned it ahead of time cause your only aloud to skip so many grades at a time. I am almost 6 now and I think that they are going to be moving me to middle school classes. I can only hope they are less boring than this. Its weird they say that I should be just starting kindergarten now. How stupid are normal kids that they wait till now to start school. I am glad I am smart; Obie doesn't come see me all that often anymore, but I think he will be coming soon to set me up for Middle school as he called it. Its called year 7 here but America doesn't count kindergarten as a year, so they are a year behind us. Obie says if I keep this up, I will have my diploma before even my Father, and he is supposed to have been a prodigy. I will keep working hard to make mom and Obie proud. Well journal I have homework to do if I am going to beat his record.

Xx 1 year later xX

Mom and John are getting married, Obie won't let john adopt me, but he did concede to having my name changed. After the wedding we will be the Grangers! School is still going well, I am still smarter than most of my classmates, but it is balancing out a little, I actually have to do some reading before I know the answers before class. Still going to end up pushed up another year if everything goes well, I could Finish my A-Levels before I turn 12! Well I need to get into my flower girl dress! Someone has to steal the show from mom!  
Hermione Maria Jean Granger!

Xx 3 1/2 years later xX

Obie hasn't gotten back to me! I have a half a year left till I finish my A-Levels and he was supposed to Email me to let me know if he had sent in my request to go to Cambridge for my doctorate in computer sciences as well as applied mathematics with a minor in engineering that I would like to turn in to a doctorate from MIT after I finish at Cambridge. I told Obie my plan so that I could get him to sign me up for courses and get permission for me and mom and john to move in to a flat near the college that would be paid for by SI like all my other schooling. I am getting nervous. If I am going to be better than my Father than I am going to need to go straight to college. I mean he got his degree at 16 summa cum laude from MIT. If I want to have that plus 2 doctorates, I need to go straight into Cambridge.

Xx 2 Weeks later xX

Obie's dead, the news said a plane accident, but I have a feeling that it was my Father. I am sad not because he is gone but because I don't think I will be able to beat Tony now. Not without Obie funding my schooling I can't afford to go to Cambridge and MIT. I am going to try to fund myself going to Cambridge, Mom said that there is enough in the trust fund to buy all my course books for everything I had planned but not enough to pay for tuition. So, I am going to publish some of my work that I was working on for Obie about Alternative power sources to pay for a semester and I am going to power through all the work in that time. 4 years of collage in one semester for 2 doctorates. If I study for it before I start and ask for all the course work at the beginning It should work. If not than I could publish my work on the arc reactor that Obie had me working on shrinking and that should pay for a second semester if I can't get it done in one. I guess I should also send a letter to my Father asking him to restart my trust fund, but I am not holding my breath on that one. I mean he didn't even deal with it at all when Obie was alive why would he care now. Anyways I have to get my paperwork in order now to turn in this work for publishing if I am going to get to college now.

Xx 5 months later xX

"It is my genuine pleasure to present your class valedictorian, 11-year-old Child prodigy Miss Hermione M.J. Granger!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the love I have been getting on this story so far. That being said there is a lot of people saying that I need a beta, all of my stories are un-beta'd. This is not by choice but more by the fact that I have no one with the time to read my stories. I have stated this in my last story it is also posted on my profile. That being said I do my best with spell check and Microsoft Word. Thanks for understanding. Now back to the story!

Xx T.S. POV 6 months later xX

"Sir, you told me to inform you of any anomalies in Mr. Stane's files that was not part of normal Stark Industry work. I have found a few unauthorized shipments of stark weapons and a Trust fund that was feeding from Mr. Stane's personal company card. It seems that he was sponsoring a young girl named Hermione." J.A.R.V.I.S. stated to Tony Stark as he was working in his shop.

That stopped Tony from tinkering with his iron man suit. "pull up the details J. I want to know why Obie would sponsor some random girl, and even so why put it on his personal card and not make a grant through the company instead?"

Tony walked away from his workstation over to the nearest screen. J.A.R.V.I.S. pulled up all the data that Obadiah had horded about Hermione, her grades, honors in school (A honor roll in all grades completed), cost of the schools she was going to, and all her emails including the ones about her plans for collage that were un-opened. Tony was shocked, Obie was sponsoring a kid genius. J.A.R.V.I.S. also pointed out that she had even published a paper about Alternative power sources that they themselves pulled from to work on Stark tower. Then Tony got to the last few documents one being the DNA tests comparing Hermione to himself and the other being a contract with Hellen saying that she would only contact Obie if she needed anything from SI for Hermione. Claiming that Tony wanted nothing to do with the kid, with Tony's signature at the bottom forged.

"Son of a Bitch! Obie STOLE MY KID FROM ME! J.A.R.V.I.S. I want to know everything about her. It looks like she is a FUCKING Prodigy, I want to meet her. Shit, she may be even smarter than me and she may hate me! I want her schooling funded. I don't want her talent wasted. Get a hold of pepper I need her to get in contact with them. I want Hellen to know that I knew nothing about this, about our daughter. See if we can find a time for her to meet me then we can talk about meeting my daughter."

"Of course, sir. I do not have a listed telephone number for Mrs. Granger, but I did find an email address in the files found in Mr. Stane's server. I have sent the email stating that upon review of Mr. Stane's files we discovered his sponsoring of Miss. Granger and we would like to continue funding her schooling, should she be applicable to provide a number for us to contact her at. we would be able to discuss new terms for said funding. Including you being able to see your daughter in those terms. I have also gotten a hold of Miss. Potts; she is in route to the house as we speak. I did not inform her of what you wished to talk to her about as I believe it would have been too much of a shock to her as she is driving. I am sure you would not wish for her to get into an accident on the road."

"Good looking out J." Tony said as he slumped back into his workstation chair. A daughter. How was he supposed to be a dad? Would she even want him to be her dad now, after so many years? He had so many questions and no way to get answers besides waiting for Hellen to get back to him.

Xx H.G. POV xX

"Stupid Dean, Stupid head of admissions, Stupid head of financial aid. So what that I am 11, I was a valedictorian. I should qualify for grants. 'I am sorry Miss. Granger, but we need to use this money for the young adults that meet the age requirements to even attend our school.' Bull crap! They just don't want to let me in now that I don't have SI backing me. Dang it, Obie you couldn't wait half a year before trying to kill my father… you put a real cramp on my education. Now I have to fund myself if I want to go to college before I hit 16." Hermione fumed to herself as she was walking down the hall taking off her Mary jane heels that she wore to the meeting with the college administrators.

She had gotten them to ok her coming into the school if she found her own funding, but she would not qualify for grants or loans until she was older. If only she could tell them that Iron Man was her father. They would be falling all over themselves to let me in but nooo, Thanks to Mr. Ivan Vanco any association to her father would just paint a giant target on her head. Well nothing to do for it now. Hermione walked into her room throwing her shoes in to her closet.

"L.A.I.L. are you up?" her computer screen lit up and her speakers responded.

"yes, my lady, what is it you require?"

"I need to know how my investments are doing, I am going to need to sell some of them soon to pay for school. I need to be sure I am selling at peek points, to maximize the money I get from them. School is not cheap, and I have a lot of books to buy if I am going to get what I want to get done as fast as possible. Also, I need to use the any extra money to expand your hard drive. I need you to be a better version of J.A.R.V.I.S. and that can't happen if your stuck in my little desktop hard drive."

Hermione saw her father's presentation of J.A.R.V.I.S. to Obie that Obie had recorded. Naturally she had to make a better one with an easier name. Just A Really Very Intelligent System, I mean really… At least hers was shorter. Lifelike Artificially Intelligent Lady, and after she got her degree in engineering, she was going to build her a body. I mean what's the point in having an assistant that has no physical presence to be of assistance.

"Stark Industries stock is up 100 points after your fathers defeat of Mr. Vanco. Now would be an opportune time to sell 4 shares of stock you bought with your thesis money to gain enough money to get tuition and your books covered for a semester. I would also recommend leaving the other 6 shares in the company alone. So, you could build more equity and have something to fall back on should you need another semester to complete your schooling. I have run the numbers and you have a 68% chance of needing another semester to complete your doctorates my lady."

"Understood, send the email to our broker and have him sell the 4 shares. I also want you to fill out the forms required to have me join this summer's semester. I don't want to wait any longer I am already 6 months behind schedule. Also print me out a book list for school and let me know when the money from the sale is in my account. I want to get my books as soon as possible. I can and will teach myself as much as possible before I actually attend class."

"yes, my lady it will be done."

With that Hermione turned back to her closet taking off her skirt and blouse to change into a pair of jeans and a cotton jumper. Got to enjoy the small things like comfort. Just as she finished changing there was a knock on the front door. Hermione could hear someone talking to her mom.

"Hermione can you come down here for a minute." Her mom yelled up the stairs to her.

A/N: Sorry guys I know cliff hangers suck! But I couldn't help myself. I am sure if you guys do the math you know who is at the door. I want to hear your guys guesses. I just can't stop writing this so you should get another update sooner rather than later. Tell next time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I let you guys hang for longer than I wanted to but I kind of lost feeling in my right hand for a while… it turns out I have really bad carpal tunnel in both of my wrists but the right one is worse than the left. Anyways I got some shots and now they hurt less. I am supposed to go get surgery, but I am not going to because from what I have been told it has a high probability of causing trigger thumb or other problems. I would rather have some pain than not be able to write comfortably anymore. Anyways enough about my life onto the reason you are all here.

Xx Still H.G. POV xX

Hermione walked down the stairs to see an older lady in what looked like a tartan suit standing in the doorway. Having never meet this woman before she was a little apprehensive.

"Hello."

She decided to go with the polite but quiet approach compared to her normal 'I run this room' attitude she takes with perspective partners. Obie taught her that was how to show you control things and if they should choose to do business then they should be ready for you to lay the rules not them. This woman Hermione could tell had seen it all, she wouldn't fall for it.

"Good evening Miss. Granger, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I am here to inform you of some information and to invite you to our prestigious school. If we may go to the living room so that we might talk I have a lot to go over and I am sure you will have a lot of questions after I am done explaining everything."

"Of course, we will talk but I might have to cut you off if you are offering me a position in a middle school or a high school. I have already graduated from them but if you are talking about a university that might be willing to take me in that may be something we can talk about. Otherwise it would be a waste of your time."

Hermione was feeling a bit smug as she started to walk toward the living room expecting the McGonagall woman to apologize and leave.

"I can guarantee that our school is like nothing you have completed before. Although the fact that you have already completed your primary education is quite impressive. I know already that we will be able to expect great things from you Miss. Granger."

Ms. McGonagall fell into step behind her leaving Mrs. Granger to close the door and follow behind the 2 women.

"Welcome into our home Ms. McGonagall, would you like a cup of tea while we have this discussion." Minerva just nodded as Hellen turned to Hermione. "I saw that face young lady. I know you're a high school graduate but you still live in my home and as you are still a minor I am very interested in your schooling as well as your life and so I WILL be part of this discussion. This time you can't schedule your meeting to start while I am at work. Yes, I know what you did this morning. We will be talking about that later young lady." Turning back to Ms. McGonagall "I will be back in a few moments luckily I already had some water heating for a spot of tea before you rang."

With that Hellen walked into the kitchen to grab the tea service leaving Hermione to eye up this Ms. McGonagall. She had said our school, does that make her staff? And if so, is she a teacher or maybe the headmistress? She didn't look to old but at the same time she didn't look young, early 60's maybe.

While Hermione was sizing her up Minerva was looking around the house. Its not often that she gets to come to a muggle born's home that is this well off. It seems that Miss. Granger is not just smart but wealthy. Just as she thought that to herself Mrs. Granger returned with tea and biscuits in tow.

"Here we are. I am sorry we don't have the greatest tea. All I have on hand is a breakfast tea. Sadly, we need to visit the market after me, and John get paid."

"breakfast tea is fine Mrs. Granger I have a feeling I will be answering to many questions to drink much of it anyway." McGonagall nodded at her and turned back to Hermione. "Now Miss. Granger, the school I represent is Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. It is a school for young witches and wizards to learn control and mastery of multiple subjects from potions to the subject I teach transfiguration."

Keeping her face as straight as possible from trying not to laugh Hermione wanted to ask a question before telling this crack job to get out. "ok, say I actually believe you. You say you're a teacher. So, does that mean that you are a witch? And if so, prove it!"

Hellen scolded Hermione "That is not how you ask for something young lady. You were taught better than that." Then she looked back to Professor McGonagall "Sorry about that, but I do agree with her. Is there any way to prove to us that you are telling the truth about this MAGIC stuff?"

"I most certainly can." Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand out of her sleeve and pointed at her teacup and suddenly it became a fluffy bunny. She than turned it back and made it float in the air before placing it back on the table and swishing her wand to have a ghostly cat come from it that ran around the room before disappearing into a wall. Hermione was watching the cat move around the room and so she didn't even notice that McGonagall had disappeared and in her place was a small tabby. "Where did she…." Before spotting the cat "NO WAY!" Hermione suddenly shouted.

Professor McGonagall changed back now that Hermione was looking at her. "tell me I can turn into a cat like that, Please!"

With a smile on her face the professor looked at her face. She just loved the look on a muggle-born's face when they see there first bouts of magic. "Well becoming an Animagus is very difficult but if you study hard you may be able to achieve a form before you graduate from our school, but it may not be a cat. Your form is an extension of yourself. Everyone is different and has a different animal within. Some don't even have a form."

With her saying that some people don't even have a form Hermione got slightly discouraged but being who she is she recovered almost immediately. 'She has a form. She has to. She won't take no for an answer.' "Ok, I believe you. So, what do I need to know about this school? How much is tuition, books and the lot? Do I need to where a uniform? I know a lot of Boarding schools make kids where them. And most importantly where do I get my own stick thingy, wand is what the stories call them right."

"Well to try to answer your questions in order. What you need to know about the school is that it is in Scotland so when packing you may want to go for warmer clothes, outside of your uniforms that is. Yes, you will be needing uniforms, but they are a bit different from what you would think. Tuition is based off of current monetary abilities of the family. Normally that would be talked about with your parents separately but you are not what we would equate to normal so we will discuss that when I come back. You will be needing roughly 46 galleons for all your first-year supplies minus your uniforms as I don't know how many you want to get for yourself. We recommend 3 sets, but some get more."

"Ok, well what is a Galleon and how do I get them to pay for my things. I need to know this so I know how much I need to move around to make sure I can attend both your school as well as my collage here over the summer."

"Well my dear, you will be able to convert your money at our bank. I will be coming back closer to the beginning of our school year. I will take you and your parents to our shopping center known as Diagon ally, we will buy what you need and explain any questions you may have. You will be joining other Muggle-Born students gathering your things at the same time."

"Ok, well do you atleast have a conversion for the Galleon to Stirling so I can be sure that I will have enough money on me to pay for all my belongings."

"Well the conversion would be around 253.61 Stirling not including uniform robes and the exchange rate the bank charges so I would say bring 600 Pounds with you that way you will have some money left over incase you want to buy something not on your list or maybe a familiar. That way you don't miss out on something you want because you don't have the funds to get it."

"600 pounds! That is more than double the original conversion you gave us!" Mrs. Granger finally spoke up after almost choking on her tea. 'how were they going to pay for this when they have just lost funding from SI?' "Hermione dear, I don't know how were going to afford this and to send you to Cambridge for the summer? You may have to put off collage my sweet. I know you want to best Tony, but you already have by being a witch." Mrs. Granger looked at Hermione apolitically.

Hermione looked at her mum and just smiled "Don't worry mum, I got this. I will figure it out with LAIL. Obie left me a few things that I could use to get us the money to fund both. So long as tuition doesn't cost us an arm and a leg that is." Turning back to McGonagall "So, when will we be expecting you back? I need to know how much time I have to focus on getting our money situated and getting my first semester of collage in before heading to magic school."

Professor McGonagall handed her the Hogwarts letter she had been sent to deliver.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **

**Headmaster:**

_Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Granger,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
**Yours sincerely,**  
**Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags_**.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**  
**by Miranda Goshawk**

** A History of Magic by**** Bathilda Bagshot**

** Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

** A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

** One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

** Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander **

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

** 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**  
**1 set glass or crystal phials**

** 1 telescope **

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an _owl_ OR a _cat_ OR a _toad_****.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

**Yours sincerely,**  
**Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus **

**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

"We, as we said before, will gather your supplies on Aug.20th. that will give you 11 days to acquaint yourself with some of your things before going to king's cross to catch the train to Hogwarts. I will explain how to you and the other Muggle-Born students before we leave to shop in the ally. And with that I must head out, you are not the only visit I have to attend to today sadly my dear. I will come to collect you and your parents on the 20th and we shall speak more than."

Professor McGonagall stood and headed for the door. Before the door fully closed, she heard Hermione say. "See ya, on the 20th Professor Cat." Putting a smile on McGonagall's face. That girl is going to be a handful and for the first time in a decade the good professor had no idea what house that girl would be in.

A/N: So, I made you guys wait due to some things so I figured I would make this chapter a bit longer to make up for it. Also just wanted to let some of you guys that might be a little antsy about chapter updates. I am posting as I write. I don't have chapters pre-written. So, there is no pre-set schedule to follow. Please know that I try to write as much as I can but sometimes it doesn't work out that way. Please be patient if an update doesn't happen right away. Thank you guys and I will see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hope you all are staying safe in this quarantine and that you are all staying inside. Enjoy this chapter!

Xx T.S. P.O.V. 2 days later xX

"Sir, it would seem that we have received an email back from the Grangers. Miss Granger would like to meet with her new benefactor. She states in her email that it is kind of a trust issue seeing as her last benefactor turned out to be as she put "a psychotic megalomaniac". It would seem that you get your wish to meet your daughter after all."

"Really! Ok J.A.R.V.I.S. clear my schedule and get the plane ready to roll. Call Pepper and have her get packed, no way I am doing this by myself. Someone has to keep me from making an ass of myself in front of my daughter. Also do we have the trust account ready; I want to give her the credit card and such while we are there. Even if she wants nothing to do with us funding her schooling, she is a Stark and we will make sure she has everything she needs weather she wants it or not."

Xx everyone's P.O.V. xX

Tony and Pepper landed at Heathrow airport in 8 hours after getting the email from the Grangers. Tony just got straight in the car they had waiting while telling J.A.R.V.I.S. to email the Grangers to see if they would be able to meet them tomorrow. While Pepper was telling the driver to take them to the London office and pulling her phone out to tell her assistant to forward any mail to the London office for now as they did not know how long they would be staying.

Xx H.G. P.O.V. xX

"My lady, you have a new email from Mr. Stark. It seems like he would like to come over tomorrow to meet you. I know that you wish to have a private conversation with him but that he will want to speak with your mother. For that reason, I would suggest allowing them to come here an hour before your mother surgery. She will get some time to talk to Mr. Stark and feel a little comfortable leaving you alone with him, but she will not be here long enough to stop you from talking to him. The timing would have to be tight enough as to stop her from being able cancel the procedure." LAIL spoke from the computer speakers next to Hermione how was working on making an arm to go with the body she was planning on building LAIL.

"Sounds like a plan, email him back telling him we will see him at 8:30 am and if we haven't sold those stocks yet don't. It looks like we are getting funding back and I would hate to lose stock in SI especially when he is going to be all over the news soon. I mean he would not be coming here if he were not going to try and claim his long-lost daughter. It also means that I will FINALLY have the funding to build your body without having to hide that I a building it! Also sell all that stock in First national, we only bought them because they finished first in the race that tony was in in Monaco, they did good for a little bit but they are plateauing and I want my money out before they crash. Put the money from there into SI as well."

Stopping to think Hermione looked up at the ceiling 'God, I sounded just like Obie there for a second… At least it was in the way of business and not being a homicidal ass hat.'

"Of course, my lady, the stark stock had not been sold yet as prices were to skyrocket at the end of this week when they launch the new stark tech medical equipment. The trade of First national stock will happen today as they are not a very flux market. With the buying of more stock in SI at current market price it will bring you up to 36% ownership only surpassed by Mr. Stark in percent owned as he has 42% bringing the stark family up to 78% of the company owned. And I must give my thanks my lady as to your thoughtfulness to building me a body."

"Nice, also of course I want you to have a body LAIL you are meant to be my assistant, how are you going to assist me if you can't come with me everywhere? I mean what happens if I go somewhere that has no cell service or internet? Then it would be just me and a phone that does not work. I plan for your body to have a base hub, emp protected. You will be able to be with me and here at the same time. Plus, with 2 base hubs there would be no lag between you and me because you would not have to relay between my room whenever I ask you something. You will be perfect when I am done with it."  
Hermione sighed and stood from her work. Stretching out before walking to her bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day time for bed.

"LAIL print off all the files we were going to send to Tony before Obie did a stupid. Also put together a file with everything we have done for him that we can transfer to J.A.R.V.I.S. when we drop the bomb on Tony tomorrow. I will show him that I am smarter than him… also find out if there is a way to get ahold of Professor cat. I will need her to explain Magic to Tony, if he wants to be in my life he will need to know."

Hermione said as she was tucking herself in to bed.

"Yes, my lady I will have everything put together and ready for Mr. Stark's arrival tomorrow, I will also try to contact Professor McGonagall. Good night My Lady." LAIL turned off the monitor on the computer and got to work printing all the paperwork that was requested. While Hermione was lightly snoring in the background.

Xx The Next Morning xX

Hermione was keeping an eye on the clock. It was currently 8:15am Hermione wanted to wait till the last possible minute to tell her mom. "MOM! I have something to tell you!"

Hermione yelled up the stairs hoping to make sure that here mom was fully dressed and informed before Tony showed up at their door. Helen walked down the stairs fiddling with the caller of her shirt. "what's up now dear? What are you going to spring on me?"

Hermione looked kind of sheepish. Looks like her mom was not as easy to fool as she thought.

"Well I kind of, maybe, invited Mr. Stark here to meet with me."

"YOU WHAT!... Ok, not the end of the world, I mean he should meet you sooner or later… When is he coming? I want to be here!"

Helen was pacing back and forth in front of Hermione who was sitting on the couch.

"Well that's the thing, He will be here in about 10 mins now, and yes I know you have a surgery scheduled today and that was kind of the point. I need to talk shop with him and to do that I will need not to be interrupted every few mins by questions. I am sorry mom, but you and I are alike in that we ask to many dang questions. I have an entire conversation planned out and I do not need tangents. That is why I planned this out, you will have a half hour to get your questions out of the way before I get to talk shop if you will."

Hermione finally looked up at her mom who had stopped pacing. Helen's face was so red it was almost purple. Helen had to talk multiple deep breaths before talking again.

"Hermione Maria Jean! Are you trying to send me to an early grave! You are only 11 I know you are turning 12 in weeks but that does not mean that you get to act like an adult. You are still a child. You should act like it. Setting up business meetings and running off to college campuses for a meeting with the dean. My sweet girl. You need to act like a kid sometimes." Helen let out a large sigh and turned back to Hermione to look her in the face "I know you are brilliant my sweet girl but try to have some fun sometimes. You only get to be a child once. That being said, I will allow this so long as he behaves like an adult I will leave for the clinic after the half hour. Now I do believe he will be knocking on our door in about 5 minutes so I should get the kettle on so we can have some tea or may be coffee when they get here."

With a smile Helen walked off to the kitchen and Hermione walked back to her room to get the paperwork in to a folder for Tony when he got here. "LAIL you are amazing. That worked perfectly! Tony will be here in about 5 minutes, so we will be in here in about 35 give or take. I will want to show him your core hub, so be ready for lights and a show when you bring it up!"

Hermione grabbed her folder and walked back out into the living room and tucked into the couch opposite of where her mom and her were planning to sit. Hermione knew that Tony did not like to be handed things, but he had no problem picking them up. Just as Hermione was about to sit down there was a knock at the door. Looking up at the clock Hermione saw it was 8:30 am on the dot. 'looks like Pepper finally made him be on time for once' Hermione thought as she walked to the door.

A/N: So being essential sucks and I have not had much time to write but I wanted to post a chapter for you guys! I hope it was worth the wait!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: a second Chapter in one day! What! Crazy right, well I could not make you wait for the Tony/Hermione meeting. I have had it planed out for weeks, but I just have not had the time to write!

Xx H.G. P.O.V. xX

"Hermione, I have the door, go keep an eye on the tea." Helen called out then turned to look at her and whispered, "Keep him off kilter by him not seeing you right away." With that she winked and walked to the door as Hermione walked back into the kitchen.

Hermione could hear the door open. "Hello Mr. Stark, Nice to see you again although it should have been years ago." Not giving him time to reply she turned to Pepper "You must be his assistant, or are you his lawyer? It would not be the first time he sent a lawyer to me. Anyways come on in, we are in the Family room ironically. Would either of you like tea or coffee?"

Helen had a whole lot of bite in her words, leaving Tony speechless while Pepper stepped up to answer her. Putting her hand out to shake hands with Helen.

"Mrs. Granger, my name is Pepper Potts. I am actually the current CEO to Stark industries. I do believe we have a lot to talk about. A lot of wrongs that need to be made right, and I would love some tea. I am sure Tony here would like a coffee if you could."

Helen liked that Pepper had some steel to her and so she shook her hand and lead them to the Family room.

"Hermione dear, we need 1 coffee and 3 teas."

God, Mum is brutal! That is where I get that trait from. Hermione just smiled and got working on the refreshment tray. When she had all the drinks ready and some biscuits on the tray, she headed out to the family room. Poor Tony was sitting there looking like a fish with his mouth open when he saw her. Hermione just smiled and set his coffee in front of him. Handing Tea out to everyone else after asking how they dressed it.

"Good morning, I am Hermione. No need to tell me who you guys are. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Potts, Mr. Stark." Hermione said trying to play up the nervous kid card while showing she was smart enough to know who she was meeting.

Again, it was Pepper to respond, Tony still awe struck was just staring at her. Although he had finally shut his mouth.

"It's lovely to meet you Hermione, as you said I am Pepper. We are here to talk to you and your mother about your trust fund that Mr. Stain as well as other things that Mr. Stain did that need to be brought to light."

Pepper looked at Helen like she wanted to ask if it was ok for Hermione to be here for this part. Helen seemed to know what she wanted to ask and just nodded.  
"Well as Tony seems to be to dumb struck to say anything, I should tell you. Tony had NO idea that he had a daughter. It seems that Mr. Stain had kept Hemione hidden from us and forged paperwork saying that Tony wanted nothing to do with her. After what Mr. Stain pulled in trying to kill Tony last year we discovered a file on his personal server that had Information on Hermione, we noticed that he had been funding her and thought that he was just sponsoring a rising Genius in hopes for her to work for the company when done with schooling. It was not until we got deeper in the file that we found the DNA test that he had you preform when she was born. Tony had J.A.R.V.I.S. restart her trust fund right away and started correspondence with you to set things right."

Tony just sat next to Pepper nodding his head still staring at Hermione trying to find all the similarities between him and her.

Helen seemed dumb struck at the fact that Tony did not know. She had thought that he did and just did not want anything to do with his daughter. To everyone's surprise Hermione was the next to talk.

"I appreciate that you have come to make things right, but you only need to make them right to my mum, I have known that you did not know about it. I think I was 6 or 7 when I hacked Obie's computer. I saw all the files. That being said me, and Mr. Stark are going to need to have a long talk after you are all done talking to mum." Hermione stood up and looked at her mom. "sorry mum, I will explain it all to you better after you come home from work as you are due to leave the house in about 15 minutes if your going to be on time at the clinic and that is just not enough time to go over everything."

Hermione turned around to face Pepper and Tony both looked a bit shocked.

"I am sorry, I could not keep up that cute little shy kid façade. I know you know that I am smart I have seen the files that Obie had on me. All my test scores and everything. That being said I will be back in about 10 minutes to relieve mum so she can go, and we can have that talk that I really need to have with you."  
With that Hermione walked out of the room, bussing her teacup into the kitchen and walking to her room to check and make sure that LAIL had everything ready.  
"LAIL, have you gotten ahold of Professor cat?"

"Yes my lady, the number she left seems to be connected to a phone in what they refer to as 'the Ministry' they were able to get ahold of her for you, she will be back tomorrow at 2 pm if we can have Mr. Stark come back then."

Hermione looked at the clock she had 5 minutes left so she ran to use the bathroom before going back downstairs. Figuring that when they started actually talking that she would not have time.

Walking back into the Family room Helen seems to have gotten most of her questions out and was getting ready to stand up.

"Alright mum, time for you to get to the clinic. Don't want you to be late now do we." Hermione turned to Tony and Pepper "We will be right back, feel free to talk amongst yourselves."

Hermione walked her mom to the door handing her the car keys, her purse, and her cell phone. "mum we WILL talk more when you get home, but I really need to get things straight before we do as me and LAIL have been helping him more then he knows. So, I love you, but you got to go." With that Hermione kissed her mom on the cheek and lightly pushed her to the door.

Helen just shook her head and closed the door behind her. When the lock clicked Hermione turned around and went back to the family room to see Pepper and Tony whispering to each other.

Hermione flopped into the chair that she was sitting in earlier. "Well now that she is gone, I can stop with ALL the kid stuff. So here is the deal. I have known about you not knowing for a long time and on top of that I was actively trying to mess with Obie's plans. I want to stress that I had no idea that he was going to have you killed but up tell than he had all sorts of shady dealings."

Hermione stopped talking for a few seconds to make sure they were keeping up with what she was saying. They both looked a bit shocked but seemed to understand what she was saying.

"So, as I had no idea what he was planning my plan was to collect enough evidence on him to get him put away for life. If you, Tony; I Can call you Tony, right? Don't know why I even asked as I have been calling you that for years. Anyways If you look in the couch on the right side of your cushion you will find a folder. That is all that me and LAIL have found on Obie before he had his "accident"."

Tony pulled out the folder and started pulling out shipping manifests, information on offshore bank accounts and inventory for money laundering operations. It was more than J.A.R.V.I.S. had been able to link to him. Tony looked up at Hermione. Now he knew what she had in common with him.

"How did you find all this? No offence kiddo but you are like 11 or 12, I have a supercomputer and I am a genius and I still do not have all of this information. I know you are a genius too, but this is a lot for someone your age to understand let alone to know that it was illegal."

Hermione just shook her head. She was going to blow his mind.

"If you think this is a lot you are going to lose you head by the time I am done. first off, I am a genius. Second who said I don't have my own A.I. you are not the only one to think of that. And third Obie had me working on projects that he said you scraped because it was 'not possible' to do. By the way I fixed the flux in your amp reduction program in the Stark defibrillator and I made a version of the stark phone that is impervious to a EMP. So as to say Obie basically groomed me to be you with less ego so he could hopefully control me. He actually tried to turn me against you. Saying that you did not care about me and that the only way to make you see your mistake was to be better than you in every way. I was on track to do just that, but not for his reason. I just wanted to be the best and as you are the standard it worked out."

Tony leaned forward. Running his hands through his hair.

"ok, there is a lot to unpack in that last bit. So, First, you don't hate me?"

Tony's eyes looking at her like she held his heart in her hands. Hermione just smiled and shook her head.  
"No, I don't. I actually idolized you."

Tony's eyes lit up and Pepper looked like she was starting to cry in happiness.

"Now that I know that you don't hate my guts time to get to the shop part of that last little bit. You fixed some of my tech and you have a A.I. like my J.A.R.V.I.S.?"  
"Yes, I fix your tech. I have not published anything that could have hurt you, but I did have to give Obie something if I wanted to keep on his good side. His bad side equaled less funding and I have plans. The plans I have include my A.I. and yes it was designed based off of J.A.R.V.I.S. but with some upgrades. If you want to see her, I will show you."

Tony set his coffee down. "Show me!"

A/N: this was the end of a chapter, but I could not stop writing so here is a double length chapter! 😊

Xx Still H.G. xX

They all stood and followed Hermione to her bedroom where she had set up 2 extra chairs. Hermione waved her hand for them to have a seat. Tony was looking around the room looking for some high tech A.I. core and all he saw was just a normal pc town.

"so, where is this A.I. of yours Hermione, I want to see what you got."

With a smile Hermione pointed to the monitor that turned itself on.

"Good morning Mr. Stark, Miss. Potts. My lady has been impatiently waiting to meet you for a long time now. My lady had named me LAIL and it is a pleasure to finally have you here. Also, my lady I have an update for you about that stock in First national."

Hermione smiled at Tony's disbelief, but answered LAIL anyways.

"Hold off on the update for now LAIL, we are showing off. You know what they say about all work and no play. This may be the only time I get to show off to someone that will understand the work that went into you."

"Of course, my lady, I will run it passed you later this evening."

Tony was back to gaping like a fish. Pepper was kind of reveling in the fact that someone would finally be able to talk and understand nerd with Tony.

"How? How did you manage fitting a full A.I. in to such a tiny tower? J.A.R.V.I.S. is in a massive block of towers in the basement of my house. How did you do it?"  
Tony was stammering it made Hermione smile bigger.

"Well, to tell you the truth she is not in that tower. That was a trick to fool Obie in to thinking she was still an unfinished construct. That and mom would kill me if she knew what I did to my room. That being said…"

Hermione stood up and looked Tony right in the eye "Time for show and tell LAIL."

Hermione swept her hand toward her bed as it flipped vertically reveling a rising platform with a 6-foot-tall, 4-foot-wide tower.

"This is LAIL, short for lifelike artificially intelligent lady. This is her main core. My plan is to make her a body. That way she will have a mobile core, it is taking longer than I would like but her mobile core will be optimal. I intend it to use the tech I created to make her impervious to EMP's, she will still be able to work like J.A.R.V.I.S. as in running all my computers and interfaces but she will also be able to bring me tea or help mom with the errands. I have already started on a prototype but than the trust ran dry so I had to start making do with whatever I could salvage from the junkyard down the road."

Tony stood halfway into her talking to look at the tower. It was impressive.

"I see you went with Nitrogen cooling, it's a bit unstable but I see you balanced it by running it in the bottom and using fans to move the cooling. Essentially avoiding the risk that comes with Nitrogen cooling leaking. Never would have thought of that, it saves space from having to run liquid cooling through the whole tower like I did with J.A.R.V.I.S., very innovative."

Tony was mostly mumbling to himself at this point. Pepper was more interested in that fact that she was building a body for her A.I.  
"you said you were working on a prototype for her body, may I see it?"

Hermione was smiling again; Tony was about to flip again.

"Sure."

Hermione pulled the arm and legs out of the trunk as they were sitting on the top, handing them to Pepper and Tony who had heard Pepper request and wanted to see also. The last piece that Hermione pulled out of the trunk was glowing as she brought it to her table. Tony's eyes went wide as dead center of the chest was a mini arc reactor.

"Obie wanted your arc reactor when you came back. The SI sci division was not able to do what he asked so he sent me a copy of the original blueprints and requested that I make it smaller. And by requested, I mean that he demanded it. What he did not know is that I cracked it in 2 days, but I kept it from him. I also hacked SI sci division and was constantly destroying progress that they made it the right direction."

Then sheepishly she looked down at the ground and said "I didn't know that he was so desperate that he would have took the one out of your chest or I would have given him one that worked but had a kill switch."

Tony overcome by emotions he did not even know he had walked over to Hermione and pulled her in to a hug.

"Listen here Hermione, you are a kid. You should not have even been put into that situation to begin with, but with you being a Stark you used your brain. You tried to stay safe and keep your mom safe. That is all we can ask of you. And even that you out did! You collected information to get him out of my life, I did not even know you existed, but you were trying to watch over me like my own little guardian angel! You are more than I could have ever asked for. You are amazing and have nothing to be ashamed of."

Hermione looked up at him.

"Well let us just say I didn't feel that was true… I felt guilty so I tried to make it up to you. When I cracked the arc, I noticed that the core of it was Palladium. That metal is poisonous over time if continued exposure, so I started in on research. I could not find any element that could replace it, so I reached out to a friend that I made when turning in some thesis. Well Jane said she herself did not know any but she gave me a number to someone at shield. After a few conversations with Phil Coulson I got access to grandad's effects from his shield days. He had the answer, but I did not have the means to produce the element, so I had it all repacked and had Nick send it to you. If you were half as smart as I gave you credit for you would figure it out. I can say that the fact that you are standing here is proof that it worked. So, yay us!"

Hermione shrugged with a little smile on her face.

Tony looked dumbstruck again before kissing her head than lifting her in the air and spinning her around.

"You, little sneaky goddess. Keeping your old man kicking without him even knowing about you! You are an Angel! If you ever want anything its yours let me know and I will have it for you! You deserve it my sweet girl."

Hermione stepped out of his arms looking down at her hands with a low slightly shaky voice.

"I would love to be able to call you dad instead of Tony."

Tony stepped forward so fast to get her back in his arms lifting her up and putting her head on his shoulder. His own eyes glistening with tears.

"My sweet girl. Of course, you can call me dad. I didn't think I deserved the title yet to ask you to call me that, but I would love for you to call me dad."

Pepper was standing back wiping her eyes as she was full out crying at the seen in front of her.

A/N: That is all for today you spoiled readers. I am still writing more today but you are only getting the 2 chapters today!  
see you next Chapter!  



	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Spoiled you all with 2 chapters in a row but I couldn't stop myself, so I kept going and now you get a 3rd in the same month. Enjoy!

Xx Still H.G. xX

"Forgive me my lady but I need to remind you about your appointment with Professor McGonagall. You may want to be sure all parties are available and in attendance."

LAIL interrupted the hug that had gone from loving to kind of weird as both of them really did not do emotions all that well.

"OH, that's right. Dad, would you be able to be here tomorrow at 2 pm? I have a bit more information for you involving my extended schooling, but I cannot tell you about it without a professor from this school that is offering me enrollment. Although what I can tell you is that it is a primary schooling so I would be going full time, any college courses would have to be online or in the summer which puts a bit of a hamper on my beating your record but if I push I should be able to beat you still… and I am rambling. Why didn't you stop me LAIL!"

"Forgive me my lady"

Tony was looking at Hermione with a small smile on his face. Her goal for academics is to beat him. Tony thought it was kind of enduring.

"Sure, I mean I did take 2 weeks out just to meet you and get to know you so I can come but won't your mom be the one that you would want here for this talk. I mean she is the one that normally handles this sort of stuff, right?"

"mum's already talked to Professor Cat, you will understand why I call her that when you meet her, but I called her up after you emailed me to see if she could come back and talk to you as you are my birth father. You should know about it in case anything ever happens you would know where I am. I mean I am not even allowed to tell you the name of this school without a professor being here, let alone trying to tell someone where to come find me."

"So, some prestigious school wants you to join them, and this school is so exclusive that you can't talk about it unless a professor is there to be sure you don't spill to many beans. Makes some sense, but that being said yeah, I will be here. I want to know as much about you as I can, I mean after all I missed years of you growing up… now I am rambling Pep, J. why didn't you stop me?"

Hermione started giggling

"I guess that is something that we have in common."

Tony looked at her than started laughing with her.

"As much as I would love for you 2 to keep bonding, we need to get settled into the London office. I know that you would like for Hermione to be able to come and see you, so we need to get things somewhat organized, so she won't be wading through our boxes."

Pepper interrupted the laughing fit feeling kind of guilty but needed to get tony to put his Iron man suits away before his daughter could come over and accidently blow up the apartment by activating one.

"Pep is right, My little Mia. I have to put away my toys before I can have friends over." Tony said with a wink to Hermione.

"Mia? Normally I do not like nicknames, but it works. You can keep it. Now go put your toys away so I can spend more time with you dad."

Tony smiled back at her.

"Hermione has to many syllables, I like to keep things as short as possible, less time on names more time to do other things. I will see you tomorrow my Mia, as you say I have toys to pick up. 2 pm tomorrow."

Tony and Pepper walked out the door to an expensive looking car with a man standing next to it.

Hermione waved to them as they pulled out of the driveway before closing the door and locking it.

"LAIL order mom and john's favorite meal from the place down the street, have it delivered 10 mins before they are due home. I am going to need to butter them up when they find out that Obie threatened them if I misbehaved…"

"it is done my lady, and might I say good luck."

Hermione just scoffed and turned to the bathroom have a bath. She needed to decompress before dealing with her mom.

Xx the Next Day xX

Hermione felt kind of bad this morning, she almost got grounded for the first time in her life. Never in her entire life did her mom get so mad that she had to walk out of a room and scream.

Helen walked into her bedroom after being told by Hermione that she and John had been essentially held as hostages without anyone ever realizing it. To top it off her poor little girl had to deal with it by herself while also dealing with her telling her to act like a normal little girl. Her little girl had to think business wise to keep her family safe! Helen grabbed a pillow off her bed and screamed into it to let off some of her frustration.

When Helen came back into the room, she was calm. She sat down at the opposite side of the table.

"Hermione, now that you have explained what has been going on, I understand why you were acting the way you did. That being said I still wish you could have a normal childhood, but it seems that is not in the cards for you. I won't interfere with you and your business deals and what not, with the exception that you are careful and that you are not overworking yourself. You are still a child; you haven't even hit your teens yet."

Helen looked to be working herself up again. Hermione took this chance to reassure her mum that it was nothing to worry herself about.

"Mum, you don't have to worry. Most of the business stuff I have going on is ran by LAIL with minimal interaction by me. I have been focusing on inventing new things and schooling. After all I have normal collage to get through as well as now magic school. Oh, and speaking of magic school, Professor Cat will be back today to explain to Tony about it, also you do not need to worry about Tony. He wants to be in my life and is willing to be responsible. I personally think its Pepper that made him straighten up, but you will not hear me complain."

Helen rolled her shoulders and tried to relax. Tony was her father and if he wanted to be in her life who was she to stop him. He had been denied the right to know about her for years. Helen would not take Hermione from him.

"That is ok, just be sure to be a proper hostess. Offer tea or coffee, also you are allowed to offer the good biscuits. Just do not overindulge yourself. I will know on your next teeth cleaning if you have any new cavities."

With that Helen smiled and Hermione smiled back as Helen turned around to go get ready for work knowing that Hermione would be safe and that is what Helen cared about.

Xx later that afternoon xX

Hermione walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock to see that its 5 minutes to 2pm so it is time to start the tea for Professor Cat and the coffee for Pepper and her Dad. (God it was weird to call him that after years of referring to him as Tony.) Knowing Tony, he would be a little late, so she started on the tea first. Hopefully, Professor Cat shows up early so she can be warned about Tony being kind of a big deal in America. 'I wonder if there is a spell, she can do to make sure Tony and Pepper can't spill the beans?'

Shortly into Hermione's pondering there is a knock on the door. Sure enough, Professor McGonagall is standing there.

"Welcome back Professor Cat, I am sorry if this interrupted any of your day to day life." Hermione said to her while waving her into the house.

"Not at all my dear, I mean it is not every day you have a father discover your existence. I have the Headmaster covering my classes so you in essence gave me an extra day off. I call that a win/win all the way around." The Professor replied while walking into the family room.

"speaking of fathers. I wanted to warn you. My father is kind of a big deal in America, Like a really big celebrity. Mix that with the fact that he is really rich also and well… he is a bit eccentric. I am not sure how well he will handle this. Also I do believe that it won't be just him but probably his Girlfriend/business partner (as she does everything for him) that we will be telling, and I think we will have to tell both as they will be funding my schooling." Hermione was slightly out of breath after getting all of that out as fast as possible.

"My, that is some warning. I am glad you said something. I will have to spell them so that they cannot speak of this to anyone outside of those that know." The Professor said with her finger on her chin looking like she was thinking about something.

Just as the Professor finished speaking there was another knock on the door. "That will be them, my father's name is Tony Stark and the woman with him will be Pepper Potts and she is the CEO of my father's company." Hermione said as she started walking toward the door.

Hermione opened the door, and just as expected Tony was standing there with Pepper but unexpectedly there was another man with them.

"Hey there kiddo, I think this is a bit of a record. 2 days in a row of showing up right on time! OH, and this is Happy. He was my bodyguard, I had him working for pepper as a chauffeur/bodyguard. I would like him to do that for you."

Happy waved his hand than stuck it out to shake Hermione's hand. "Nice to meet you miss, I will be glad to keep you safe for your father." Hermione stuck out her hand and shook his. "We are in the family room again; Professor McGonagall is already in there."

Hermione walked them into the Family room, where she had set out the tea service before the professor got there and the professor helped herself to a cup of tea while waiting. "Professor, this is my father Tony Stark, his partner Pepper Potts, and this is my new bodyguard Happy. I am an afraid I don't have a last name for him at the moment."

Happy looked a little ashamed "the last name is Hogan miss. Sorry I didn't mention it before."

Professor McGonagall looked at the 3 that entered the room than looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow.

"That is 2 more people then I thought I would be informing today; you are going to be a handful aren't you Miss. Granger? Well might as well get to it. If you would all take a seat."

Tony and Pepper took a seat on the same couch that they sat on the day before and happy stood against the back wall so he could keep an eye on everyone in the room as well as the door. Hermione caught everyone's attention quickly before the professor could begin.

"Does anyone want something to drink before we begin? I have tea, coffee, or some water bottles if you would like."

"just a few waters would be great, Thanks Mia."

Hermione walked to the kitchen grabbed the waters and handed them out before making herself a cup of tea. She sat down on the seat next to the professor and waved her hand to let her know that they were all set.

"Well, you are all here to be told that Miss. Granger here has been accepted into Hogwarts, an invitation only private school. That being said Miss. Granger is in fact a witch and will be going Hogwarts because it is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Thankfully, no one had been drinking as Tony would definitely have done a spit take had he been. Both Tony and Peppers faces looked as if they thought the Professor belonged in a looney bin, Happy however looked as if he had just seen the light.

"Sir, what the Professor is saying is true. Magic is real. Sadly, I cannot use it, but I was born to a family that could. I am what is known as a squib. I was born Gary Happy Goyle, before I was dumped at the orphanage for not having magic. The Hogan's adopted me and a year later moved to America."

Happy never looked so happy for his new assignment. He would be back in the magical world. Tony looked like someone had just kicked his puppy.

"Happy, how come you didn't tell me that there was really magic! I feel so betrayed."

Professor McGonagall took control back over the conversation.

"Well at least we don't need to worry about her guard not knowing what is going on while protecting her. Although while she is at school, she will not be permitted to have him with her. It is after all a school not like anything to horrible will happen there." She said as she nodded to Happy before looking back at Tony and Pepper. "I understand that you are a bit of a celebrity Mr. Stark and as such you have enemies. It would be wise to have Mr. Hogan around Miss. Granger while shopping for her belongings for school, as well as yourself if you wish to see the magical world. You will be unable to visit the school as it only shows itself to magical individuals but Diagon alley is open to all if you know how to get in. I will be showing the muggle born's how to get in on the 20th, so a little under a week from now. You may come with if you would like but if you do I will ask that you meet us at an address that is close to the entrance as I will not be able to apparate with so many people."

Tony didn't even hesitate "Done. Now can you show us some of this magic now or do we have to wait? I kind of want proof."

Hermione kind of tuned them out and walked over to Happy. "So, Mr. Hogan, it seems like we are going to be getting to know each other fairly well as you are to be my guard. That being said I am very much like my father in the fact that I am smarter than most. I have finished my primary schooling and am planning to take online courses for collage while I am doing this magic schooling. That being said I will key you in to LAIL so that way you will be able to get ahold of me as I know that magic and tech. do not get along well. I had to create a synthetic plastic polymer to protect her hard drive in order for her to continue to work when I had magical outbursts while I was a child."

Happy shook his head and muttered 'great another egg head' under his breath before speaking "Miss, you may call me Happy. After all your dad does and as for contact, I will give you my phone number as well as a email address. Your dad told me you have your own A.I. so I was expecting this." Happy held out a business card with both his number and email on it. "I just want you to know, I will take care of you Miss. Mia. I may not have magic, but I do have a gun and the magical community won't know what hit them if I have to use it to keep you safe." Happy said with a smug look in his eyes saying that he meant everything he just said.

Hermione and Happy nodded to each other and looked back at Tony only to see Pepper looking faint as there was a red and gold colored bunny where Tony had been sitting.  
"OH MAN, I missed her turning dad into a bunny!" Hermione whined as the Professor just chuckled

After Tony was changed back, they finished their discussion. The professor, her dad and his group all left with plans of meeting a block away from the entrance to the magical ally in less then a week. Hermione flopped on to her bed, she had not had such a busy week since she graduated high school. Hermione made plans with LAIL for the rest of the week for all her business to be taken care of so all Hermione had to do was read her collage books for her summer classes even though she could probably already test out of most of them now.

A/N: I took a few days to finish this chapter because I had to re-write some of the dialog, some I wrote was very OOC and I want to try to keep them as close to the OC as possible. That being said I thought that squib Happy would be a great in for Hermione later as I am kind of leaning to one house in particular during the sorting. Anyways see you in Diagon in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I kind of can't seem to get this story out of my head so I have been writing non-stop. Because of that you guys are getting another chapter in the same week! If you are a follower of my other stories I am sorry but I wouldn't expect an update anytime soon. SORRY! anyways off to the story!

Xx a Little Less Than a Week Later xX

Hermione had LAIL call Happy and tell him she was ready. Today was going to be his first official day on the job as her chauffeur/bodyguard, and as he would also be guarding Tony and Pepper also he needed a heads up as to when to pick her up as he was already with the others.

"My lady, Mr. Hogan will be here in 15 minutes. He was already on his way with your father and Miss. Potts. They wanted to try to get here early so we could arrive early to the meeting place. I have also placed my primary functions into your phone and have had the 3D printer print up a case for your father and his companies phones as they are not in laid with the polymer to stop them from shorting out."

"Thanks, LAIL what would we do without you." Hermione said as she walked to the printer to get the new phone cases for her entourage. Working tech was going to blow minds in alley as Professor cat said that they do not come out to the real world often if at all.

"LAIL, can you work out what I would need to set up a mobile lab with working generator and how much polymer we will have to produce to cover everything in it. I want to be able to work on your body as well as other projects while at school. Thought I will probably have to get permission but that will come later. I mean what is that saying, 'better to ask forgiveness than permission'." Hermione said with a smirk.

"I will begin the work up cost, inventory, and resources while you are out my lady."

"Thanks, LAIL." Hermione said as she looked up at the clock. 10 minutes had passed so she walked to her closet and grabbed a light jacket and her runners got both on and put her small clutch purse in to her jacket pocket and with new phone cases in hand she walked to the door.

Just as Hermione was locking the door, she saw a small limousine pulling up. It was one of those older ones that are classy but not obnoxious. It kind of screamed 'yeah I am rich, but I really don't want to throw it in your face.' So basically, it was the anti-Tony limo. Pepper must have bought it.

After the limo pulled to a stop in front of Hermione, Happy jumped out of the driver's seat and opened the door for her.

"Happy you didn't have to do that I could have gotten it myself." Hermione said after getting in. Both Pepper and Tony smiling at her.

"Mia it is part of his job. As a chauffeur he is to get the door for you and drive you to any place you need to go." Tony said back to her as Happy was still outside walking to the driver's door again.

"It is part of my job taking care of you Miss. Mia, I am happy to do it too." Happy said with a smile on his face. Before asking "Do we need to pick up your mother and step-father too Miss. Mia?"

"No Happy. My mum and John have a full day of clients today so it would have been just me if you guys had not come with. It is a normal occurrence for me. After I scared off the babysitters off with my knowledge I was always left alone with my books and a cell phone in case of emergencies. Of course, Obie had some cameras in the old house to be sure I was safe but after middle school it was not necessary anymore, so it was just me and LAIL."

Everyone in the car looked a bit sad for a moment before Hermione smacked her forehead.

"I almost forgot; I have phone cases for you all. Magic shorts out technology. After I killed LAIL a few times when I had accidental bouts of magic, I developed a Polymer that blocked the serge. I lied to Obie and told him that I was working on protecting stark tech from an EMP, but it worked for that too so win/win."

Handing out the cases to Tony and Pepper, Hermione held on to Happy's as he was driving. "I have my own phone with the polymer built into it so I can have LAIL with me at all times. But you guys do not, and I do not have time to make them for you so after brainstorming over the last few days this is what I came up with. LAIL had scanned your phones when you entered the house to make sure that no hacking tech could get in. so she had the specks for each of your phones and worked up models to print out in our 3D printer. As the polymer is fairly flexible that was the best option I had."

Hermione was slightly out of breath after explaining to them while trying to cover the fact that she had scanned them as they walked into her house.

Tony was playing around with the case bending it and twisting it Pepper just pulled out her phone and put the new case on. "If you are willing, I will go 70/30 with you Mia, we patent the polymer and we can use it in hospital equipment that SI makes to go into war zones. It would help them a lot."

Hermione thought about it before deciding to let them in on another one of her secrets. "Dad, I don't think that would be fair to you, seeing as I kind of make out like a bandit in that situation." Both Pepper and Tony look at her confused.

"In the proposed, I get 70% of the profits than 30% of the rest of the profits go to SI and its shareholders." Both nodded

"Seeing as I am also a SI shareholder it is not fair to you. I am the only recipient from the Will of Obadiah Stane. Obie had no one but me and you dad, and as he was trying to kill you that just left him with me. So, I own all of the shares that Obie had plus he also had shares in the competition, he owned 25% of hammer industries that I dumped right before your press conference. Thanks for that by the way. He also owned quite a bit of First national stock that I sold to pay for some things. He set up an account for me where all the money he had when he died got transferred to, unfortunately for me its age locked. I cannot have anything from it until I turn 18. Thankfully, the shares I can use if I have parental consent, which I got my mother to sign and turned over running of it to LAIL with a broker."

Both Pepper and Tony were floored.

"We, Me and LAIL, have done pretty well considering we are the second largest stockholder for SI. At 36% ownership only surpassed by you dad in percent owned at 42% bringing the stark family in total up to 78% of the company owned. Not too bad right."

Tony could only shake his head. If he did not have the tests to prove it this would have. Hermione was definitely a Stark. Only a Stark could take and drop earth shattering news like it was nothing and keep talking as if the world did not stop when the words left their lips.

Hermione waited to let the news that she was Obie only heir-apparent, after it looked like they had some color back in their faces she continued to speak.

"So, as you can tell it would not be fair to do a 70/30 split so I have a counteroffer for you. We do a 50/50 split and on top of that you let me use my polymer on other tech I design for the wizarding world. I have a feeling that the market is wide open for technology as no one had been able to figure out how to make it work before me. Like a SI wizarding world division. It would have to be off the normal books seeing as the wizarding world is supposed to be super-secret and all, but it could work right?"

Tony's eyes lit up; the idea of a wizarding world division was brilliant. He may not be a wizard, but he would be able to help Hermione and they could bond over it.

"Done deal! I will help you out whenever and wherever I can. Also J.A.R.V.I.S., set up a second account, same as the trust. Name it 'R and D' and have it with no limit on withdrawal."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Dad you didn't need to do that I would have used my own money, I was already having LAIL make up a list of resources and equipment I would need to set up a mobile lab I could bring with me to school. I also have some money set aside from the sale of the Hammer stock that I was going to use to make a body for LAIL so she can run the lab while I am in class. As well as other things."

"Great have her send it to J and we will have everything ordered that can be ordered and we will help make anything that can't." Tony clapped his hands as he had a big smile on his face. He may not have been there for her growing up, but he would help her now with whatever she needed.

Before anyone could say anything else Happy called back that they were there. Happy pulled up and let them out before driving off to park the limo. Around them they could see a few kids with their parents looking around as if looking for the Professor. Just as Happy walked up to them Professor cat walked around the corner and waved them over. Hermione took this time to walk next to Happy and hand him his new phone case. Happy nodded his thanks and put it on his phone.

Hermione pulled out her phone and whispered to LAIL "record everything and stay silent, I want to be able to have playback for research purposes."

"yes, my lady" with that LAIL when quite and a red light flashed to tell her that it was recording.

Professor McGonagall had finally got everyone together and started talking. "today you will be entering the world your child will most likely be living in for the remainder of their lives. Please remember that acting in an unfitting way would possible effect your child's standing in our world so please be respectful and if you have questions ask me instead of interrupting someone else's day. Some people will gladly help you but there are people that will look down on you as is the same in any world. Now with that out of the way if you have any technology and you do not want it ruined, I will turn it off now. Magic and technology do not mix, and magic will destroy it."

Hermione smirked at this knowing she was good.

"Alright now that you all have had time to turn off your devices children if you will take your parents hand you will have to lead them through the barrier around the Leaky cauldron as it is there to keep non-magical's/ muggles out."

Hermione grabbed hold of Tony and Pepper and looked at Happy. Happy just shook his head. "I have enough magic in me to walk through the barrier but not enough to do any spells. I will be fine."

Hermione nodded and walked forward pulling Tony and Pepper with her. When they finally stopped fighting back, she let go. They looked around and noticed that they were in an old bar.

"The Leaky Cauldron is an old pub that goes all the way back to the mid 1500's, Tom the owner's family has own and run the Leaky for that whole time." Professor cat waved to the old bar man as she kept walking with everyone following behind her. "As we walk back here there is a small courtyard. This is used as the muggle entrance to the alley. All you will need to do it tap these bricks in a pattern with your wand and the way will open. This is why on your first visit you always have someone from the wizarding world with you. So, they can open the way until your child receives their own wand then they can come and go as they please."

The Professor taped her wand on the bricks in a patten and suddenly the wall moved to make a giant archway.  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

A/N: I know! I am a Terrible person! More alley fun in the next chapter I swear! I am writing it as soon as I finish formatting this one! Well TTFN I have a date with the alley! See ya next time.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I Hope you all forgave me! Here is the Alley! Enjoy!

Xx Still H.G. xX

For one of the few times in her life Hermione was speechless. It was… brilliant… no, wonderful… no, Magical. As tacky as that seems it was the only word that Hermione could come up with that fit.

Looking around the building should not be standing, some of them crooked, some without proper supporting beams, Hermione was fairly sure she just saw an owl fly over her head with a letter in it mouth. Little kids were running around with toy brooms that only floated a few feet off the ground.

The Professor got everyone's attention saying that they needed to go to the bank at the end of the alley to exchange their muggle money for wizarding currency. She pointed to the large white building at the far end of the alley in case anyone got separated. She started walking down the alley pointing out shops to pick up things like cauldrons and the telescopes, she pointed out Ollivanders for their wands as that should be the first stop after changing out money.

Tony was thrilled that they did not have to stay with the group after the bank. He wanted to explore. After all he knew that the things pointed out were for the normal kids, most people get them from there but as with most there is probably shops that use better quality things and he wanted Hermione to get the best. Although it looked like there was only shop for wands so they would have to go there.

By the time they made it to the bank the professor was pointing the families to the counter to get money changed over, there were tiny people that the professor called goblins. She had said that they were ruthless and that they did not do pleasantries. Tony did not want to just change over his money, he wanted to set up an account for Hermione, so remembering what the professor said he walked over to her to ask how to go about that.

Professor McGonagall waved over a man that was sitting behind one of the counters. "Mr. Stark this is William Weasley he works as a curse breaker for Gringotts. He will be able to take you up stairs and get you set up with a goblin to sort out getting a vault.

The tall red head held out his hand to shake Tony's. "People call me Bill; I am on desk duty today cause of all the new students coming through this week but normally I work out in the field. Let us go get you sorted. Do you know how much you are going to want to put into the vault? Also do you know the exchange rates. I know the rates from pounds to galleons but from what I heard you sound American so that would be different."

"I don't know the rates, but I know how much I want to transfer in dollars whatever the rates are and let us just say we may need a higher up to help with it. Also, can we just transfer, or will I need to bring in the cash because if that is the case its mighty inconvenient." Tony didn't want to talk numbers in the hall but he knew it was going to be a lot of money and didn't want to waste time with a small fry manager when he would probably need the boss of the branch.

Hermione took the moment to speak "I know the exchange rate, I had LAIL do the math after talking to Professor cat. I will have her send it to J.A.R.V.I.S." than she pulled out her phone "you catch that LAIL"

"yes, my lady it is already sent."

1 Galleon = €5.58 = $6.64 1 Sickle = €0.33 = $0.39 1 Knut = €0.01 = $0.01

1 Galleon = 17 Sickles = 493 Knuts 1 Sickle = 29 Knuts

"Good looking out Mia. J.A.R.V.I.S. run the numbers, I want the whole trust and half of the R and D transferred to funny money." Tony pulled out his phone to look at the conversion chart. All the while Bill is looking at them as if they just summoned a demon in front of him.

"How?! How did you get technology to work here?"

Tony being a little smug said back "my girl here is a genius like her dad that is how." As they walked into an office that looked like it belonged to someone important Tony looked back at his phone to get the numbers from J.A.R.V.I.S.

"looks like it would be 3,118,661 Galleons 4 Sickles 11 Knuts, to exchange 15 million US to the wizarding currency." Tony shook his head "that is not very impressive, why don't we bump it up till she has 10 mil in funny money than tell me what the damage is."

Hermione and bill both had their mouths hanging open while Happy and Pepper just shook their head.

"doing that conversion comes to $48,097,561.17 sir." Tony shook his head again "J, just put a full 50 mil in and then she can have some of the smaller coins to play with too."

"Estimated total for a full 50 million prior to any tax or transfer fees would be 10,395,537 Galleons 8 Sickles 27 Knuts" Tony nodded "good enough. This funny money is never going to come out even."

Bill was shaking at the thought of all that money and excused himself to get the branch manager. Hermione looked at her dad "you know you didn't have to do that all the things on my list come out to about 300 pounds I didn't need millions of dollars."

"Mia you are a Stark, that means that sooner or later all I have will be yours, and think of it this way I have 12 years of allowances to make up for and about half of it is your money for SI Wizarding branch research so it is company money." Tony said the last part with a wink.

Hermione glared at him and he wagged his finger at her.

"none of that now, after all I am worth Billions and I normally spend more than that on one of my Ironman suits. Plus, I already have J working on the patent paperwork. You will make it all back by the end of the next period so behave and take the money." Tony patted her on the head just as the door open to show Bill and a new goblin that was well dressed.

"Mr. Stark and company, this is the Branch manager as well as the leader of the Gringotts goblin hoard. Leader Ragnok." Bill said this with a little bow, before addressing Ragnok. "Sir, Mr. Stark wants to start a vault for his daughter. The amount of which he wishes to transfer is rather large. I believe it will make his daughter the largest active account holder. I believe he settled on the sum of 50 million US to transfer."

The goblin did a double take at Bill before turning to Tony and Hermione with a toothy grin. "Of course, we can accommodate Miss. Stark's new vault should all transfers go through the conversion will put you just shy of 10.4 million Galleons. For a vault this large we would place it in the lower levels with blood protections as well as your choice of dragon, sphinx or manticore protection for a fee of 200 Galleons per year. We also include inheritance testing when someone opens a new vault as you may be surprised how many times that one person is related to a family that has been believed to have fallen, and that will be free."

Tony looked like he fell in to candy land. "Dragon! They are real! We are getting the dragon protection; you can have a dragon protecting your money! That is awesome! Owww!"

Pepper smacked Tony over the head before nodding to the goblin. "As you can hear, we would like the dragon to protect Hermione's money, but we seem to have jumped a step. We still need to transfer the money. Do you have a routing number for us, or do you need one from us?"

"of course, of course we all seem to be getting ahead of ourselves." The goblin snapped his fingers and a plastic credit card appeared, this card will be attached to the account if you have need to walk out of the alley to make the call to your bank to transfer the funds I can have young Weasley go with you to let you back in."

"No need lord goblin sir, J take a photo of the card and transfer the funds." Tony said pulling out his phone for J.A.R.V.I.S. to take the photo. "Funds transferring now Sir."

The goblin looked at Tony with a look of shock on his face "Sir how did you get the muggle technology to work here? We goblins have been looking for a way to bring some technology in to our bank for years."

Tony smiled knowing that Hermione had been right on the money about there being a market in the wizarding world. "My Mia here invented a means to have tech work with magic after frying her computer to many times. She took care of me and mine here. But that being said she is working on a means to use that in bringing more tech into the wizarding world. I am sure that in the next few years you will see more of it."

The goblin stood up and walked over to the young witch. "Miss. Stark if you come up with a way to bring computerized banking to Gringotts you would be named friend to the goblin hoard, a high honor that grants you interest rates of a goblin instead of what we offer the wizards as well as access to our master smiths and knowledge that is not passed to wizard kind."

Bill looked shocked. No one is ever accepted into the hoard, not after the last wizard/ goblin war.

Hermione smiled "well I will just have to put that on my to-do list than, LAIL add wizard banking right under build you a body."

Her pocket answered back "yes my lady, new task added" The leader of the goblins kissed her hand to seal the agreement then walked back to his desk to pick up the paper that just appeared.

"Transfer is successful, your funds have been transferred to vault 10 now renamed the Stark Vault. Miss. Stark we will need to do your inheritance testing prior to you visiting your new vault to be sure all that is truly yours will be within your new vault."

The goblin snapped his fingers and a stone bowl, and a silver knife appeared in front of her. Happy in the back of the room tensed at the sight of the knife but did not move. Hermione looked on waiting for instructions as to what he wanted her to do.

"Miss. Stark, you will need to make a small cut along the meat of your palm, you will then bleed into the bowl, I will heal your hand after enough blood has been let. Then I will say an incantation over a piece of parchment then I will spill your blood onto the page. Your blood will form into a tree of your family on both sides, your muggle family members will show up as black but if you have any magical members, they will glow red. This spell will trace back roughly 200 years and it will be kept here in your vault on the wall. Any Red members will automatically be checked to see if they have left anything for future generations. Most do."

With that Hermione picked up the silver knife and ran it along the meat of her hand and held it over the bowl. After about 2 minutes Ragnok waved his hand and her hand healed and he started chanting. When he dumped the blood, Hermione's named appeared first in bright red followed by her mother and Tony than both of their parents and to everyone's surprise Hermione's great grandparents lit up red, on both her mother and Tony's sides. The tree went up 2 more generations and only the parents and grandparents of the red family members lit up.

"It would seam that we were right Miss Stark, or should I say Miss. Granger (nee Stark-Wilkins)." The goblin grinned at her before looking back at the paper.  
"It would seem you are the last descendant of both the House of …"

A/N: Ok, I know you all Hate me now! I am sorry but I could not resist! A whole chapter in Gringotts and no Tony shopping, also WHO is Hermione related to! You must check back to see, but I will not make you all wait. I promise! I will be posting this after I finish the next chapter and I will post them within hours of each other.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hopefully, no riots have occurred between the last chapter and this one. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Xx Still H.G. xX

"It would seem you are the last descendant of both the House of Kama on your mother side and the house of Sayre from your father. It also seems that you are the Heir of house Gaunt through a marriage far up your tree. Although them seems to be another Heir that has claimed that. Should anything happen to that Heir that line will fall to you as well."

Hermione nodded trying to think, would this still make her muggle born or would it give her a different title as she did have magical blood after all. Ragnok continued as another paper appeared in front of him.

"It would seem that the house of Kama has been dormmate for the last 150 years so with interest you have about 1.7 million galleons transferring from there as well as relics and other family treasures that will be brought over to your new vault. Sadly, the house of Sayre ended a little destitute they did have some gold, a few thousand galleons but the majority of the vault contents is in the form of books. They were a family that believed that knowledge was power, so they collected rare volumes. As a future friend of the hoard I would strongly suggest that you have a curse breaker run over all the new acquisitions before you touch any of them. Old families used to curse their belongings so that goblins could not touch them. Claiming that we were beneath them and should not touch thing that belong to their betters."

Hermione nodded again. "Seeing as we have been here for over an hour already lets go ahead and head down to my new vault to collect some money, I will ask the Hoard to hire one of your curse breakers to sus out any curses on my treasures, using the money that I received from the Kama family to pay for such service. When I come home from school for the holidays, I will look over what I have safely. Agreed?"

Ragnok and tony both nodded and stood.

Ragnok led them through the main hall to a door off to the side of the large door that everyone else seemed to be using. As they were walking through the main hall Hermione looked around and saw that no one waited for them from the group that they had come in with causing Hermione to snort before continuing walking with everyone else.

Ragnok waved them through the door before closing it behind them.

"Come, we will take the carriage. Normal wizards take the cart down, but you are getting the preferential treatment as you are now our largest account holder."  
He led them to a black carriage that looked like it should have been pulled by horses, but it was on some kind of track. When everyone was in and seated Ragnok snapped his fingers again and they started moving. They were moving faster than they should have been able to but inside of the carriage you could not even tell.

"There are stabilizing charms on the carriage as well as some comfort charms on the seats and of course the standard speed charms as we are going quite deep. Going normal speeds, it would take us upwards of an hour to make it to the bottom. This way we will be there in 5 minutes."

5 minutes seemed to be accurate as they soon came to a stop where they could see only a few giant metal circles before the darkness blocked off the rest of the cavern. Ragnok stepped out and offered his hand to Hermione to help her out of the carriage. Tony did the same for Pepper after he got out.

"Miss Stark, if you place your hand on the door it will draw some of your blood linking you to this vault and as you leave today a dragon will be moved to this entry way to protect it."

Hermione placed her hand on the door while Tony was whining to Pepper about not being able to see the dragon. The door instead of opening disintegrated around her hand, leaving Hermione shocked and Tony saying that he wanted a door that did that.

"Sorry Mr. Stark but that is a goblin secret, even if you become a goblin friend, we have to keep some secrets. Now Miss. Stark this is a bottomless money bag, it will expand inside depending on how much you place in it, but it will always be the same size on the outside. It also is linked to your gold so you will never run out of money so long as you have money in your vault. You just need to place a few galleons in it to link it to your vault."

Hermione grabbed the bag and placed a handful for gold coins in the bag than the same with the silver and bronze ones. Before looking around seeing a large library in the back of the space and a bunch of gems and jewelry laying around. Yeah, she would definitely be back over the holidays, to sort that mess out.

"alright I think we are set with money, I do want to ask Ragnok do you know were all the fancy places to get her supplies are, they showed a lot of shops on the main road when we walked in but I know that to get the best of the best you don't go to the generic shops you go to specialty shops." Tony said to the goblin with a wink.

"You do not cease to surprise me Mr. Stark. There are some specialty shops for robes and her potions ingredients but the rest you just have to shop at the normal shops, some of them have something known as the Slytherin special that normally gets you the better quality things. Like the better cauldrons, or a full set of stir rods instead of buying them separate. Also Ask for the Gringotts special at the trunk shop, they will give you a multiple section trunk with all the protections for the price of the normal one as the owner is a friend of the hoard and will know you are as well."

Tony continued the conversation on the ride up and finished just as they made it to the top of the track.

"Well Miss. Stark I must say that today has been most fortuitus for both of us and I look forward to our next meeting. That being said I know that your guard is meant to be guarding all of you, but it would make you look far more important to the right people if he followed right behind you. Until we meet next may your gold flow and may your enemies fall on their swords." The goblin bowed his head again and left them in the main entry again.

"Well that was interesting. Now let's go spend some money!" Tony clapped his hands together as they walked out of the bank. "The professor said we had to get you a wand first than we could go to the other places. Seeing as we took so long there shouldn't even be a line!"

The group followed Tony as he walked over to Ollivanders, He turned around after he grabbed the door so he could open it for them. Pepper walked in first followed by Hermione with Happy following behind her taking the goblin's suggestion to make her look more important to the right people.

Just as Hermione walked in Mr. Ollivander walked out of the backroom. "Welcome, welcome, I thought I was done with the new wand crowd today, but it seems we have another. I do not seem to remember any of you so you my dear must be a muggle born. Let's see than, step up and put your wand arm out. Need to get some measurement from you."

He waved his wand at a tape measure that flew at Hermione to get all sorts of weird measurements like the distance between her eyes and the length from her nose to her chin. While it was taking the measurements the man himself was walking to the back of the store grabbing a bunch of boxes.

"here we are, give this one a wave, oak 12 and ¾ of an inch manticore hair core, unyielding. Great for one that needs a firm hand."

Hermione picked it up then placed it right back down.

"sir, if you think I need a firm hand because I am running later than the rest you are mistaken. I am running later than the rest because my business with the goblins ran longer than they were willing to wait. As such they are impatient, and you are being sort of rude to think that without any context."

"forgive an old man for such impressions Miss. Let me find you the proper wand." Mr. Ollivander set all the wands he had grabbed down and walked back to the back. When he came back, he had only one box with him.

"I believe you may be the owner of this wand. It was the last my father made before he passed, and it has been rather hard to find its owner." He handed it to her and rattled off the specks "13 ½ inch Vinewood with a dragon heartstring core from a nesting opaleye that went crazy when poachers stole her eggs. Lovely creature had to be put down. Perfect match would be a kind person with a will of steel, Intelligent and caring but will not take an insult sitting down."

Hermione grabbed the wand and it felt like the wand grabbed her heart back. Brilliant purple sparks shot from the end of the wand. Hermione heard Mr. Ollivander going on about her being a perfect match.

"Now I would normally not offer this to a first year but the dragon that your core came from also had her scales donated and we made holsters from it. I saved one to go with that wand if you should want it. It would be an additional 3 galleons, but it will grow with you and dragonhide is extremely hard to destroy so it would be a good investment. You can also come back when you are older and get enchantments placed on it when your core is large enough to support it."

Tony did not even let Hermione think about it. "yeah we will take it. I was going to ask about it as the goblins said something about getting her a holster, but you beat me to it."

"Very well, your total will be 10 Galleons Miss."

Hermione placed the coins on the counter as her dad helped her put the holster on and put her wand in it.

After it was attached the when to the trunk shop and got the special just like the goblins told them to. Sadly, it would not work for a muggle so Tony could not get one for himself. The next shop the got the Slytherin special and got the cauldron and stir sticks in all types and sizes, Tony got 2 so he could play with some potions also. They also go the top of the line telescope.

They then when to Slug and Jiggers instead of the apothecary that the professor pointed out on the main road. Inside they saw a man dressed in all black robes that the clerk called Professor Snape. Out of some unconscious need Hermione nodded her head at the man out of respect. The Professor not knowing who she was raised an eyebrow before nodding back and walking out of the store with his package.

Tony walked over to the now free clerk asking for the best quality ingredients for a first year and to triple the order as he wanted to experiment, and she would also he was sure. Now they were walking out of the store with the new purchase in Hermione's trunk. They then headed to a shop off to the south side of the main street call Twilfitt and Tattings to get Hermione's robes.

"I will be right with you, just finishing up a fitting."

Hermione could see a blonde boy standing on the podium with an older woman pulling pins out as a charmed needle sewed up the seam. Suddenly the thread snapped. Hermione could hear the woman as she talked to the boy. "There we go Heir Malfoy, that is the last of them. Acromantula silk robes, they will be the finest in the school. I know that your father has already been charged so if you wish to change back into your street robes, I will get these packed up for you."

Hermione stepped back to act as if she was not listening in. Just in time to as Mrs. Tattings walked around the corner to address them. With a look like something smelled bad she looked at them. "can I help you?"

Tony with his infinite wisdom in all things snobby stepped forward "Yes you may, my daughter will be starting school in a week and is in need of robes. I want her to have the best. The goblins told us that this was the place to get that. Price is a non-issue. I also want her to get a full wardrobe of normal robes also, wouldn't do to have her looking like a muggle on days she doesn't need to wear school robes."

Mrs. Tattings attitude changed as soon as Tony said that money was not an issue.

"right away sir, I will just take the young miss back and get her measurements than if you can come back in a few hours I will have everything set for a fitting. Also, what name shall I put on the order as I do not recognize your face to place your house. The name on the order will be Stark but the house you are looking for is the house of Kama as she is the last descendant."

The seamstress paled as she had offended one of the sacred 28 houses. "Please forgive me Heir Kama, Lets get you back to get you measured." She said with a bow. Hermione looked at her Dad and he smirked and winked before tapping her chin up as if saying that she should look down on this lady to get the best service.

So, with her best snobby act she walked to the back as the blond boy walked around the corner with a bag in his hand. Hermione tipped her head to him and he did back but she did not spare him another look as she was sure he was around the corner listening in just as she had done to him and knew that she was an heir just like he was.

After a good half hour of being poked and prodded by an enchanted tape measure and being asked her favorite colors, the seamstress told her she could step down and that if she came back in 2 hours she would be ready for her try on her robes. Hermione keeping the snobby act up told her that they better be before walking out of the shop and blowing out a bunch of air and laughing with her dad.

"I do not know how you can act all hoity during all your meetings. It would drive me mad!"

"years of practice and having Pep next to me poking me with her pen if I messed up. That is how you do it. I do have a few secrets yet to teach you but we will save that for when we get back to the car. Now to the part you and I have both been waiting for, the bookstore!"

Hermione grabbed her dad's arm and was all but pulling him toward the store. The world's biggest smile on her face as they went.

A/N: That is most of the Alley for your viewing pleasure. The bookstore will be where we see some of Tony's normal flippancy with money. Are you ready? I know I am! I wrote all of these Alley chapters the same night, but you have to wait! MAHAHAHAH! See ya in the next chapter! (walks away evil laughing)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know I was evil but to be fair the chapters have been coming out fairly quick and so I have to separate where I can. You should not have to wait too long from the time I first post before I post again. Anyway, time for the bookstore!

Xx H.G. still xX

Hermione and Tony lead the way while Pepper and Happy tried to stay as close as possible as the store was crowded. Pepper decided to be the voice of reason as she saw the look in both Stark's eyes. "Alright, I know you both are going to go crazy in here so first you will grab the actual course books! Then you can go crazy grabbing whatever catches your eye. Just try to keep it to a few thousand Galleons."

The last part of her speech came out as a sigh.

Tony and Hermione smiled to each other before Tony said "Split the list, grab 2 of anything that catches your eye, a copy for each of us. And even if I can't use it than I can still scan it into J.A.R.V.I.S. and we can form a database and make e-readers with your school books in them for SI W.W."

"To steal your line dad, Done Deal!" Hermione smirked and had LAIL send half the list to J.A.R.V.I.S. before heading off to a section labeled charms with Happy following behind her. Tony turned around to Pepper. "looks like your stuck with me Pep. Let's go this way!" pulling her toward the Transfiguration section.

Not even 10 minutes later Hermione was walking up to the counter with a pile of books and Happy behind her had an even bigger pile. She asked the clerk if she could start a tab as she and her father were still shopping. The clerk looked at the piles in their hands and nodded thinking about the commission they were going to get from this sale.

"of course, miss. You may leave your books here and we will start your tab." The young lady said pointing to the end of the counter.

"Great! Happy go ahead and set them here then we will go find dad and tell him that this is where our tab is, so he knows where to put his books." The poor clerk was confused as she thought that Happy was her father. Hermione seeing this thought to correct her.

"Oh, this is Happy. He is my bodyguard. My dad is somewhere in the stacks. Also, I know he is going to ask but can we also add that big book on alchemy from the window to our tab. Price is no issue."

The clerk smiled at the explanation before going to retrieve the book from the window, she also went to retrieve the owner Mr. Blott. As the sale of such an old tome as the one written by Nicolas Flamel would need manager permission.

Hermione walked off to find her dad in the section labeled Transfiguration, In the back of her mind Hermione remembered that was the subject that Professor cat teaches. Seeing Tony standing there with an arm full of books and a pile on the ground Hermione just shook her head. He should have taken Happy with him.

"Dad, I started a tab at the end of the counter. I also got the book from the window but it's only the one copy so you will have to borrow it after I am done reading it." Hermione claimed first rights to the alchemy book to be sure she got to read it before Tony accidently destroyed it.

"Good, I wanted to get that too. I know that people respect people with rare things and that is clearly one rare book." Tony was nodding to himself even though he was talking to Hermione. Pepper took this time to walk over with the books that were actually on Hermione's list.

"Here you go Mia, I grabbed all the books you are supposed to have while your dad here got distracted after noticing that the 'standard book of spells' had more than just year one. He then made it his mission to have every year, then he digressed to making sure you had not just the beginners guide to transfiguration but the intermediate and the advanced, then he discovered a book about becoming an Animagus like the Professor. Then something about wandlore. In the end he just started adding titles to the pile that he was not even reading just to have them. I think we will be fine to stop with what we have now and when you come back for next year's books, we can re-evaluate what new books you need for your research. Agreed?"

"Ok fine, I guess we will stop at this. For now. I am sure we will be back sooner rather than later if Mia is anything like her old man. We need all the variables before we can really do any work, and this magic thing has a lot of variables." Tony spread his arms to emphasize that every section around them had a lot of different books and there was a lot of sections.

Between Happy, Mia, Tony, and Pepper they all walked to the counter with the stack that Tony had accumulated (Tony adding books he was just grabbing as he walked passed them to the pile on the way to the counter). The Manager, Mr. Blott was waiting at the counter with a smile on his face and the books that Hermione had already placed there as well as the book from the window.

"greetings, you must be the ones that asked about 'The intrigue and intimacies of alchemy' by Master Nicolas Flamel. You do know that this book is hundreds of years old and one of a kind? Because of that it retails for thousands of galleons." The owner looked them over as if they must have been joking when they said that they wanted to buy it.

"Yes sir, we do want it as well as the rest of these and price is no issue. We are a family of mean if you get my drift and let's just say that book won't even put a dent in our funds." Hermione said back with a wink.

Mr. Blott's eyes lit up when she said that and started adding up a total. Happy got her attention as he added 2 more books to the pile. "Your going to want to read these before you get to school. They will help you out when I can't."

He squeezed her shoulder before moving back behind her as if he had said nothing at all. Hermione looked at the titles expecting something along the lines of personal defense only to see 'the history of the 28' and 'proper etiquette for a pure heir'. Hermione turned and looked at Happy again raising an eyebrow. He nodded, and she nodded back coming to an understanding.

"That will be 5380 Galleons, would you like us to charge it to your vault?" Mr. Blott getting her attention again.

"Yes, that would be great. Charge it to the Stark vault. Do you need my signature on the slip to approve it?" Hermione responded looking for a pen or quill.

"Yes, if you could sign here." He pointed to a line at the end of the total. Hermione signed as Mia Stark with her name glowing green showing that the transaction had been approved before turning black like the rest of the ink.

"Thank you, Miss. Stark for your business. Please remember us when you are in need of more books. We will be happy to accommodate." Finally, being polite now that he knows that she has the funds to cover her bill.

Tony took the opportunity to point out his rude behavior in saying "We will see, we may return if the service improves. I mean we did say we had the funds to cover our tab but were repeatedly asked if we did after. What kind of store doesn't believe their customers when they tell you they have money?"

Tony said this to Hermione as they packed the books in to her library compartment in her trunk. Hermione did not say anything in response just nodded. Mr. Blott looked a little pale at their statement.

The Starks walked out of the store and as they got away from the store front the busted out laughing. "God, that was great. Did you see the look on that guys face! It looked like someone just kicked his puppy! That is great! Maybe he will take that to heart next time someone tells him that money is not an issue."

Tony Leads them back to the tailor to get Hermione fitted. As the owner had been chastised from there previous visit things ran rather smoothly. It took only 25 minutes to get all her new silk robes hemmed and put away in Hermione's trunk. Hermione followed the same procedure to pay as she used in the bookstore then walked out of the store with Tony as he walked out as she was changing. "All set, I think all that is left is to get a familiar."

Tony's eyes go wide as he remembers "That's right, we need to go get you a pet! The note said a frog (err no that is a pass), a cat (maybe), or an owl. Maybe we get you a cat and get me an owl so we can still send mail. That way you can get around the 1 pet rule. What do you think?"

"Maybe. The professor said that I would feel a connection with the familiar if it was meant to be mine. Some do not feel it and have to get one of those 3 if they want an animal but if you get a familiar then it can be whatever you connect with so long as it is not too dangerous. That being said I really want a familiar, I don't really have friends so it would be great to have something that gets me other than LAIL."

That made Tony, Pepper, and Happy all somber with thoughts of little Hermione working over a piece of tech because the other kids did not want to spend time with her. Tony clapped his hands to bring everyone out of their heads and back to the matter at hand. "Ok, I guess that just means we need to check every animal to find the perfect fit for my mini-Mia!"

Hermione swatted his shoulder for the new nickname, a smile on her face as they walked to the magical pet shop near the exit to the ally.

Xx 1 Hour later xX

Tony is walking out with an eagle owl that he swears has a patch of feathers that looks like his arc-reactor on its chest. Hermione walked out with a female ivory ball python (she had lovingly called Pinky after Tony made a joke about pinky and the brain) wrapped around her neck. Hermione's name for it being deceptive seeing as she was gray and white making her look like a line of liquid silver.

"Alright kiddo, we have had all sorts of fun today, but it is time to get you home. Your mom is going to kill me if you are not home for dinner and we will be cutting it close with traffic in the city so if you do not need anything else. Let us blow this popsicle stand."

Happy took Hermione's trunk from her and followed behind them as the made there way out back through the Leaky Cauldron. Happy popped the trunk on the limo as Tony opened the door for the ladies to get in first. After everyone was in the car Hermione broke the silence.

"Ok, I need to know. Why were you so snobby, I followed your lead, but you do not even act that way when you are in your billionaire playboy persona. So, what gives?"

Tony let out a sigh "I should have known you would notice. I spoke with Happy when we left your place the other day. Seeing as he is one of them squid… no… squib people, anyway I asked if there was a proper way of handling things to make sure that you were at the top of the social hill. He told me that purebloods are very traditional and that they use a lot of the high handed methods that we use in business, they prefer people to have manners but are above using them on people they think are their lesser. So, when the goblins said you had one of them old families in your background it became the point of pointing it out to the right people to have word spread that you are a member of a old family and you use your manners. Basically, you just have to own the room when you head off to school and treat everyone as beneath you and you will rule the roost. If you want to that is."

Tony was going to keep rambling, but Hermione put him out of his misery but jumping at him to give him a hug and whispering in his ear. "Thank you, dad!"

A/N: So ends Diagon Ally! I hope you all enjoyed it! Expect a time skip next time, I don't want to spend to much time on the express I kind of want to get her to Hogwarts by next chapter. Anyways with 3 chapters this month you have all been spoiled rotten, so don't expect the next one till next month! See ya then!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am feeling the love we got 10,568 views and 3,106 visitors this last month! Let's see if we can't beat that this month! Also special thanks to Blondie95 and Stephanie MRV for the continued reviews and support! It shows me that you guys like what I am doing and makes what I do worthwhile!

Xx 1 Week later xX

Hermione had repacked her trunk at least a dozen times, all her books both magic and normal in one compartment, all her tools and spare parts in another, a third compartment just for the components to make LAIL's body. Then there we compartment for her clothes both muggle and robes, then one that Hermione turned in to a terrarium for Pinky for when she was not wrapped around her neck. The last compartment was left over for things she needed for class, the potion kit, telescope, scales and whatnot.

Hermione picked up her phone deciding that she was ready and called Happy. Tony had agreed to take her to the station as once again Hellen was busy with clients and unable to get away from the clinic. Hermione was starting to think that maybe magic was one step to far for her mom and John to deal with. They seemed to always have something to do when she asked them for something lately. Thankfully, she had Tony now or she would not know what to do.

When Happy pulled up, she gave Tony a quick hug as Happy put her trunk in the back of the car. No limo this time as it was just her and Tony. Pepper had a meeting she had to attend. Tony and Hermione passed the time on the drive to Kings Cross by talking about her idea for LAIL's body and she even sent the prototype schematics to him. Although they did not have the polymer on the prototype as he would not need them to be magic proof. Tony had the idea to make a group of them and call them the Iron legion and use them to evacuate a battle area so he and the avengers could worry about the bad guys and not worry about hurting innocents.

Hermione liked that idea. She liked that her designs would help her dad as he works to keep the world safe. Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as Happy pulled up to the station.

"Alright Mia, game face time. You read the books Happy pulled for you. You do not know if them fancy pricks are on this side of the station so chin up with your best resting bitch face. You have all your tech, your laptop to do your collage work on the weekends, your wireless tower to get Wi-Fi in that stuffy castle? You got the solar battery pack for charging if your Arc craps out on you? And you know that you can call me if you need anything. I can't get to the castle, but I can send Happy with whatever you need or go to that village and have you meet me there." Tony started rambling again before they got out of the car.

"DAD! Your rambling again! I have all my stuff, I packed and repacked like 20 times to make sure. If I can get the Headmaster to ok, it I will send for Happy to bring my mobile lab to me. If not, I will take over an unused classroom. I mean it is a castle right, its not like they are going to have enough classes to fill every classroom." Hermione comforted Tony by giving him a hug after telling him to stop rambling.

They both got out of the car and with Happy walking behind Hermione pushing her trunk. Pinky's cage sitting on top of the trunk but the snake in itself was laying around Hermione's neck watching where they were going.

They passed another boy that looked a bit lost but had a trunk like Hermione's but the basic model. "are you looking for the platform?" She stopped to ask the boy.  
"Yeah, I was here with Mr. Hagrid, but he left and didn't tell me how to get there. Oh, by the way my name is Harry Potter."

"Pleasure, anyway that was very irresponsible of him. To get on the platform you need to walk straight through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. That is what Professor Cat told us during her orientation with us in the Ally. If you are nervous you can run it makes it better for some reason. If you would like you can follow after me and my father."

Hermione was trying to be nice to this poor lost boy while also being the kind of stuck up that she read she should be. "oh, and my name is Mia Stark, or Hermione Granger. I don't know which they will use at the school."

Harry looked a bit confused but nodded and said "I will follow you if that is ok. I am a bit nervous but how will running at a brick wall make it any better than walking through it?"

It caused Hermione to laugh and shake her head "I have no idea. Just follow us."

Hermione walked forward both Tony and Happy keeping up their no-nonsense appearance even though Hermione could see the hint of a smile on both faces. She knew that they would both be laughing as soon as they got back to the car.

Together Tony and Hermione walked through the barrier to the Hogwarts platform, they then stepped out of the way for Happy and then Harry to come through. "Well Mr. Potter, I am happy I could help you, but this is where we part as I must say my goodbyes to my father. I hope to see you later but if I do not, I will see you at Hogwarts." Hermione said with a small bow of her head. Basically, dismissing him politely.  
"Thank you so much Mia. I hope to see you at school." Harry replied pushing his cart toward the baggage compartment.

Hermione turned to her dad and raised an eyebrow. "Clearly someone neglected to teach him how to operate in this world, he will have problems later on if he is going to be in the limelight like the books portray him to be. That kid is going to be eaten alive." Tony could only nod and put his arm around Hermione leading her closer to the train. He gave her are a small squeeze before he let her go. "I expect a phone call when you get your network up and running. Try to keep out of too much trouble, I know us starks can't keep completely out of trouble but not too much please."

Hermione winked at Tony after noticing that the blonde boy was behind him and looked to be listening to them. "I will try to keep out of trouble Father, I will also try to live up to the name of Kama." Tipping her head up slightly to indicate that someone was listening to them.

Tony nodded understanding. "Well daughter, unfortunately we can't send your guard with you so not too much funny business. I will see you on your break. I must return to America on business, but I will leave Happy here with your mother if you need anything give him a call."

"I will see you in the winter father, Happy if you would get my truck on board." Hermione had to treat Happy like a servant, but it did not sit well with her. She made note in her head to apologize to him via text after she got on board.

Happy nodded and walked her trunk to the luggage compartment and Hermione walked to the main train to try and find an empty compartment for herself. Hermione managed to find one and surprisingly she was left to her own devices until the last 20 mins of the ride where a lady pushing a trolley full of sweets asked if she wanted anything. She got herself a package of sugar quills and just as she was sitting back down the blonde boy came into her compartment.  
"you must be Heir Kama, I heard that you would be starting this year. My name is Draco Malfoy, Heir to the House of Malfoy. Behind me are Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle."

Hermione realized this was a power play, showing that he already was followed around by 2 other families of the 28. Not one to back down Hermione straightened her back and looked at him like he was less then her. "You are correct Heir Malfoy; I am the Heir of the house of Kama. My name is Hermione Granger or Mia Stark depending on who you ask. Also Greeting Heir Crabb and Heir Goyle."

Hermione dipped into a quick small curtsy to the 2 heirs behind Draco before looking at Malfoy again. "Heir Malfoy, I must ask are you in the habit of entering another's compartment without announcing your self or your intent. What if I had been changing into my robes. You could have caught me in a compromising position. That would have put you and your houses honor in jeopardy. You may want to think on that before you do so again. No if you will excuse me gentlemen, I do need to change into my robes as I expect we will be arriving soon."

Draco thoroughly chastised bowed "Forgive me my poor manners Heir Kama, I will do my best to rectify this slight upon you when we arrive at school. Until then my lady." With another bow Draco backed out of the room and told Crabb to guard the door to make sure no one else could walk in on Heir Kama while she was changing.

Hermione smiled, as she changed knowing that she just flipped that powerplay in her favor. Maybe just maybe she might be good at this game. After getting dressed she opened the door to let Heir Crabb return to Heir Malfoys side as she was done. He nodded and walked off. Hermione sat down with a sugar quill in her mouth with pinky peeking out from under her hair trying to get her own licks in on the quill.

Less than 15 minutes later the train started to slow, and Hermione slowly stood and started toward a door so that she would be one of the first off, the train.  
After exiting the train Hermione could hear someone yelling for first years at the end of the platform, Hermione headed it that directions only to see a man that was easily the size of 1 and a half adults. She continued to walk that way. From somewhere in the group she heard "blood hell" and then she heard "Hello Hagrid!" it sounded like Harry.

That means that this giant man was the fool that just left a little boy in the middle of Kings Cross.

Hermione just glared at the man.

"Alright first years we are heading down to the boats. 4 to a boat. Come on you lot to the docks."

Hagrid kept waving the first years down the stairs to the boats.

Following the group Hermione got into an empty boat only to be joined by Heir Malfoy and his group.

"So, we meet again Heir Malfoy, I think you may be following me." Hermione said cheekily.

Draco's face turned a little red before answering her. "I did you a disservice earlier and I wish to make it up to you. I am willing to be by your side until I can correct this disservice."

"Very well but do try to keep out of trouble. I did promise my father to try to stay out of trouble and I kind of want to keep it."

Draco nodded and faced forward as they boats started to move.

A/N: I know I said I wanted to get them to Hogwarts this chapter but it just didn't work that way. They will be sorted next chapter. Sadly I haven't written it yet do to all the riots in my state(M.N.). I have needed to be watching the news instead of sitting on my computer just to make sure my family is safe. Anyway's stay safe out there and I will try to do the same here so we can see each other in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know I left it rather abrupt last time, but I wanted to get a chapter up even though it was shorter than I wanted it to be. But with posting it on the first in just 4 days of it being up we have already gotten 2k views! That people like my work that much makes me so happy. Before I head off to the story, I wanted to address some questions.

First this story is based off of the trope (dad Tony / daughter Hermione) and although some inspiration comes from other stories it in is an original.

Next is the connection to The House of Kama... as in Yusuf Kama. Leta Lestrange's half-brother from Crimes of Grindelwald. There is not one! For this story I chose a house from the sacred 28 that had the fewest notable people in it, and as I started this idea before crimes came out I had no idea that there would be a connection in the actual cannon.

I have also been asked where we start in the Avenger timeline, I have set this post Avengers but pre IM3 as I want tony to be a semi-responsible adult, and lastly this will have elements of the original HP story, but it goes divergent pretty quick.

Anyways I am about to pull a corvusdraconis if anyone follows their work you will know how the sorting will turn out already. So, onward to Hogwarts!

Xx Still HG xX

The boats finally moved around the little cavern and Hermione got her first look at Hogwarts. The books did not do it justice. The castle looked amazing, standing tall on the hill with all of its windows lit by candles. (you could tell by the light flickering) The moon rising behind it giving the castle an ethereal glow.

Before long, the boats pulled up into a little boat dock just outside the castle. The first years got off the boats slowly walking behind the giant man up to the castle. He takes them up a flight of stairs before telling them to wait there. Hermione starts looking around at the portraits while Draco seems to wonder off to annoy someone named Weasley.

Just as Hermione was about to go looking for Draco, Professor McGonagall walked into the Hall that the steps were in. "Good evening, and welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will walk through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you are here your house will be like family; any triumphs will earn you point any rule breaking and you will lose points. And at the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

With that she walked back out and Hermione could hear Draco starting trouble. Deciding to stay out of it Hermione introduced herself to a girl named Hannah Abott.

Before the girls got a real chance to talk the professor walked back in. "We are ready for you now."

Walking down the Hermione kept her head up and shoulders back while marveling at the rafters that looked like the night sky. Before long the whole group were standing at the front of the Hall with a table in front of them and 2 tables on each side. At the end of the tables was a raised platform with another table for the teachers and in front of the table was a stool with a hat on it.

'this must be the hat that sorts us that Happy told me about.' Hermione thought before turning her eyes to look at her new professors. Only a few seemed to stand out, one that was wearing a turban that was acting a bit squirrely, one in all black that looked like he was trying to bring the emo trend to the wizarding world if only he didn't look so serious and instead looked sad he would have nailed the look. Then there was the short man that looked like he was a goblin but not. 'probably half. Best not to make him mad if my meeting with the hoard leader was anything to go by, they hold grudges like no one's business.'

While Hermione was looking over the teachers the Hat had song a song and Professor Cat had started calling names. Hannah who had been talking to Hermione before had been sorted to Hufflepuff and a few others had gone after her, but Hermione could not be bothered. By the time the professor called her name Hermione was board and ready to sit and eat.

"Hermione Granger" Professor McGonagall called out.

"Finally." Hermione sighed and walked up to the stool, covertly tucking Pinky under her hair so no one saw her as she was still sitting around Hermione's neck watching the hall with interest.

Hermione sat on the stool and felt a jolt when the hat touched her head, like part of it belonged to her.

'Greetings young Miss, this hat is glad to see another Heir has come to grace our halls. Now on to your sorting.' Confused about the Heir comment Hermione was about to say something, but the hat continued before she could.

'Hmmm…

You have a mind that any Ravenclaw would kill for…

Yes, Very bright…

a genius indeed…

But the Raven's will do you no good as they search for knowledge for themselves and that is not your goal.'

By now 5 minutes have passed and the hall has gone silent.

'Definitely not a Puff, you can be kind…

and loyal…

But only to those that are loyal back.'

Hermione was starting to think she would get the house that was her First choice. now that 10 mins had passed, and the teachers were watching intently.

'Normally, I would place you in to your family House, Dear Heir but unfortunately I have been charmed to keep Heirs from there Houses to prevent them from having free reign in the castle after your predecessor abused his power here.'

'That being said you do truly belong to the Slytherin house but due to the charms I must place you in the only house left that fits your qualities…  
But know my dear Heir, there are ways for you to get out of the house of lions if you look…

After all the Headmaster himself said it.

Help will always be offered at Hogwarts for those that ask for it. You may want to ask the head snake; he likes to skirt the Headmasters rules all the time.' The Hat said with was would equate to a mental wink before saying.

'Well might as well get on with this farce,'

"It got to be Gryffindor"

The Hall erupted in applause from the Gryffindor, as they got the person that had a longer Hat stall then Dumbledore himself. Hermione stepped off the stool and walked to the empty spot at the table next to Heir Longbottom as he introduced himself as.

Hermione sat quietly as the rest of the kids got sorted, including Harry Potter who seemed to stall the hat for a good 5 minutes before getting sent to the lions as well. Causing a bunch of loud kids to start yelling 'we got Potter' the group being led by 2 twin red heads.

In the end another red head joined the lions before the last kid went to Slytherin and the Headmaster stood up to say some random words and food showed up on the tables.

Hermione using her proper table manners filled her plate with a mix of meats and vegetables using proper utensils, only to be disgusted by the new red head named Ron using his hands to just grab food and stuff it into his face. Then he turned to her with his mouth filled with food.

"Oi, 'ou no parents an't here. You don't gota eat proper. And you an't gota eat you' veg at all."

Ron said this with a smirk on his face, like he was helping Hermione.

"Thank you for your advice, but as I have always eaten proper as you called it. I believe I will continue to as to avoid bad habits such as not eating my vegetables or heaven forbid talking with food in my mouth."

Ron just shook his head while the twins sitting a few seats down burst into laughter hearing their brother burned and him not even noticing it.

The twins stood and walked over to Hermione and held out their hand for hers. Hermione placed one of her hands in each of brothers. They bent and kissed her knuckles.

"Pleasure to meet you, we are the twin Weasleys Fred and George. Whilst we are the school pranksters, you dear lady have earned our respect as you have truly owned our little brother without him even realizing it. Might we inquire as to your name?"

Hermione sporting a light blush from being double teamed by the twins answered "I am Hermione Granger-Stark, Heir to house Kama. It is a pleasure to meet someone other then just Heir Longbottom that knows proper greeting edict. You may have to educate your younger brother, as I believe his introduction was… "um, im Ron, Ron Weasley" is there an edict class here at Hogwarts as I do believe quite a few people need to take it."

The twins busted out laughing again.

"Oh, be still our hearts, dear Princess you are just merciless against our brother. Keep that up and the moment you are of age you may have betrothal paperwork piled up at your door. Sadly, our conversation must end as pudding is almost finished and the Headmaster will want words again but know that if you need anything us twins are but a request away."

The twins bowed in sync before walking away.

The Headmaster started talking again almost as soon as the twins sat down.

'what kind of fool tells a bunch of kids to stay away from a certain place. Its like asking them to go explore. Especially them twins. They will probably be in detention a lot this year because of that corridor.'

When the Headmaster finally finished the prefects walked us up to the common room, the only thing Hermione could really think about it is that Dad would really like the color scheme. The prefects showed them to their rooms and Hermione just ready to be done for the day walks over to the bed where her trunk is, changes and passes out. Tomorrow Hermione would tackle talking to tall dark and snakey about how to get into Slytherin were she really belongs.

A/N: I know that this is a smaller than normal chapter, but I wanted to just put the sorting into its own chapter. I will try to write more soon but with the US opening mostly back up (as stupid as it is) I have been busier than I would like and unable to sit and write. See ya in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Alright I know its have been almost a month but to be fair its been a hell of a month, then about half way in to the month I got writers block so the story sat here with only half a chapter written waiting for me. It was sad really. Anyway, I got the block out of the way and I am back to writing. Also, to the few that wrote about the talking spiders. Sadly, they will not be making an appearance. I have no faith in myself to do justice to the little darlings.

Xx The next morning with HG xX

Hermione woke up and did her normal morning routine of shower/teeth/hair but when she got to checking her stocks Hermione had to put in a ear piece as she was not alone in her room, having to share with the noisy duo of Brown and Patil. The 2 girls were up past 1 in the morning talking keeping Hermione awake.

Being tired was not going to help Hermione today so she ran through the basics with LAIL, setting her to de-diction mode for class (Writing out the whole lecture for Hermione so she would not have to take notes. Any comments from LAIL would be in the earpiece and Hermione would type back her commands) then headed to the common room hoping to find someone.

Luck seemed to be on Hermione's side as the Twins walked down the stairs 5 minutes after she settled into a chair in front of the unlit fireplace.  
"Oi, Twins. Just who I was looking for. I have some questions. Do you have somewhere privet we could talk?"

The twins looked at each other confused 'what happened to miss proper?' they thought together.

"right this way."

The twins lead Hermione out of the common room and down the hall to one of the unused classrooms.

"So, Miss Stark what happened to miss by the pureblood book?"

Hermione looked at them and raised one eyebrow.

"come one now, you know it's all a power play. We were in the great hall with all the other students watching. If I have any hope of keeping proper connections, I need to be on the top of the social pecking order. The only reason that I am talking to you guys like this is because I saw it in your eyes. You know this game and are playing it too. The question is why you're playing it and if it would be worth our time to work together or not?"

Hermione turned and leaned against the teacher's desk that had been left in the room. The twins looked at each other like they were having an internal conversation with each other before turning back toward Hermione.

"By George, I think she is on to us. We might spill our reason for playing the game if you tell us your."

"After all Fred, it's only fair if everyone in a partnership knows what is being worked toward."

Hermione sighed; she didn't really need partners this early in planning but if it helps get her foot in the door might as well.

"Ok so here is the deal. My muggle father is kind of a big deal. Like the super rich and famous kind of big deal. He owns a company that owns a lot of little companies. The main company is Stark Industries."

Hermione stopped for a few seconds to make sure the boys were following what she was saying.

"So, your dad owns a company that makes a butt ton of money and that is way you need connections?"

The twins were not convinced that would be her reason.

"No! You dope! If you let me finish, I only stopped to let you catch up. Anyways when I found out that I was a witch things kind of changed, you see I am what the muggles call a prodigy. While most kids would have just started middle school, or it would be 7th year by my age I have finished my A-levels and was looking to start college courses. Being a witch complicated that as magic is not something that can be practiced at home I was forced to make my college courses a weekend thing, but with magic frying electronics I had to come up with a way to make it possible to make them work. Thankfully, I have already worked that out. Due to my accidental magic growing up I kept frying my computers for I created a polymer that would block the backlash from magic causing electronics that work here."

Hermione stopped again to let that sink in before continuing.

"Now that I have blown your mind, I am sure you're still wondering why I was being me pureblood princess. Well I need to have connections in this world for when Stark Ind. starts it's own magical branch. You see I intend to make phones, computers, tv's, and all sort of other tech that can withstand magic, and I will sell them to the wizarding world. The best part is how I make them doesn't even look magical so if a muggle were to pick up the phone they wouldn't even know."

The twins sunk to the floor thinking about the ramifications of having a partnership with a muggle raised genius. Any problems with the formulas that they were working on she could help with. But that was if she could prove that she could do what she said she could.

"Ok say we believe you can make the phelly phone work in a magic area. Can you prove it?"

Hermione was smiling as she was pulling out her phone.

"Boys meet LAIL, LAIL go speaker mode so the boys can hear you."

"Good morning misters Weasley, you are the second and third Weasley my lady has had the pleasure of meeting and might I say so far your family is quite pleasant. I am sure my ladies' father would love to meet you."

From the floor the boys shuffled to their knees to bow at Hermione.

"We are not worthy! We are not worthy! We are not worthy!" Both twins kept repeating.

"Now I am sure your father would really like them my lady." LAIL stated.

"Oh, hush LAIL back to de-diction mode for class and give me a 10 min warning for when breakfast starts."

"Yes, my lady"

"Now boys, I told you mine it's your turn to tell me yours."

"Well now MY Lady, we were nowhere near as ambitious as you are. Me and my dear brother here are looking to reach our dream of starting our own magical joke shop. Ever since we were 10 and could start doing potions at home we started planning. Thinking of different formulas that would make a normal potion funny, what would happen if you changed the pepper up potion to stop steam coming out and instead make it so you could breathe harmless fire. Or a piece of candy that changes you into a bird, or one that could make the person's tong grow super long. Those are just the recipes that we have finished so far but unfortunately we are not like you and so we have to try to rub elbows with the pureblood snobs to get funding to test our stuff."

Hermione listing to the pitch they were giving while watching them interact. It seemed that the one doing all the talking was the dominant twin. They said at the beginning that his name was Fred. If Hermione were to guess Fred was the twin that did most of the physical work while George did most of the team thinking.

"Ok, Boys did you guys have a name you wanted for your store when you were to get your funding?"

"Well it changed a lot over the years, but we finally settled on Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes."

"Alright then, LAIL work up a contract, say we cover opening cost and all R&D from now until the store is self sufficient and in return we will receive 25% equity in the company and if we work on any products we share 50/50 in the patient money. How about it boy? Do we have a deal?"

The Twins were Flabbergasted, not only had they made a friend by greeting Hermione last night due to her funny joke they had made the best decision in their lives.

Both twins held out their hands "DEAL!"

"Cool cool, LAIL email dad tell him I just opened up a second branch of research in R&D under 3W jokes, also inform him that I have yet to have a talk with a teacher about bringing the lab up but I will let him know after I do."

"Yes, my lady"

The twins look at her again.

"You have lab? and you want to bring it here? If you need teacher permission our guess would be that you need to the Head of our house Professor McGonagall. She should be at breakfast right from the start. Its normally her or Sprout that opens the hall for us."

Hermione thought about this a lot over night and decided to go with the hat's suggestion.

"Yes I have a Lab, and I would love to bring it here but as it is kind of big I would have to set it up on the grounds and for that I need permission. I actually don't want to talk to Professor Cat. I need to talk to tall dark and snakey, the head of Slytherin as that is where I was supposed to be sorted if someone hadn't jinxed the Hat."

The twins did not catch the end of her statement as they had fallen on the floor laughing at the nicknames Hermione had come up with for 2 of the most intimidating professors in Hogwarts.

A/N: I am sorry that it's a little short but I wanted to get a chapter out for you guys and I have got to go back to work and don't know when I will have time to do up another chapter. Enjoy what I was able to give you and hopefully we can meet Snape in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am So Sorry that this update is so late! My aunt was diagnosed with terminal liver cancer and my mother who I take care of agreed to let her stay with us till they got her in to an assisted living home for hospice. So, I have been busy taking care of both of them and have been too exhausted to write anything at the end of my days. But now that she has been moved to the hospital, I am free to start writing again instead of making notes to come back to when I had time. With that rant done, On to the story!

Xx H.G. still xX

Hermione was pleasantly surprised when she and the twins showed up to the great hall. Professor Snape seems to have decided to make an early morning appearance today and Professor Cat was not there yet.

Hermione bid goodbye to the twins and walked up to the head table.

"Excuse me, Sir. I was told that your Professor Snape and that you are the head of the Slytherins. Is that right?"

Hermione said after she got close enough to the table. Professor Snape put his coffee cup down before nodding.

"Yes, that is me, what is it that made one of Minerva's little cubs be brave enough to interrupt my morning coffee? Did one of my snakes hurt your little feelings?"

Snape scoffed at her. Hermione had to fight off the smirk that wanted to make its way to her face.

"Yes sir, I do have a problem with one of the snakes in this school, but it is a bit personal. Would I be able to speak to you privately?"

Snape lifted an eyebrow at the statement then took one more sip of his coffee before getting up and walking into an anti-room off to the side of the main hall. When both of them made it into the room he pulled out his wand waving it around muttering under his breath.

"You may speak now, no one will hear. Which one of my snakes hurt your little feelings?"

Hermione could not hold her smile back anymore as she spoke.

"Sir, who said anything about this snake being one of yours? I just said I had a problem with one of the snakes IN this school."

Snapes eyebrow went back up but said nothing. Waiting for her to continue.

"Well sir, it seems that I in fact have a problem. The problem is that I am SUPPOSED to be a snake. The hat told me that I am meant to be in Slytherin, but it was jinxed to stop a True Heir from being in the house of their ancestors. I am apparently one of Slytherins heirs which I intend to look into, but the fact is that I have been robbed of my ancestral House and the hat told me that you may be able to help me get out of the Den of the Lions and back to where I truly belong."

It if was not for Professor Snape's occlumency shields his mouth would be wide open.

"you mean to tell me that you Miss. Stark are supposed to be in my house, and that an incredibly old magical artifact has been jinxed to keep you out. You do realize that how far fetched that story sounds? I will investigate your claims simply because you said that the hat itself was the one that told you. If and only if what you said pans out, I will look into getting transferred to my house. Is that everything?"

Hermione's smile got bigger as she did in fact have one more thing to ask.

"Well sir now that you mention it. Would it be possible to find and use/rent out some space on the grounds to set up my lab? You see I have developed a means to use muggle tech in a magical rich environment so that I could continue my work for my college courses as well as my own work. And I could use it as a safe space to work on any experiments that could cause damage to the school proper. If I can't get permission for that would I be able to use one of the classrooms that are un-used? Of course, I would magic proof it, but I would make do."

"What do you mean that you have the means to magic proof technology?"

Professor snape said carefully as if approaching a dangerous animal. He had multiple questions but easier to start with the big one.

"easier to show you."

Hermione pulled out her phone.

"LAIL, say hi to professor snape."

"Good morning Professor, I am sure my Lady will explain in great detail so please clam yourself. your heart rate has accelerated rather quickly."

"Thanks, LAIL."

"Of course, my Lady."

"That professor is my Artificial Intelligence that I developed to try to outdo my dad. Anyways currently she is based at my home, but she is linked to any device that I have. Be that my phone here, my laptop, and my lab which is with my squib bodyguard who is waiting to deliver it when I get permission. When I first started developing my magic, I also started shorting out electronics, and as an electrical development portage. Well lets just it was a hindrance. So, I developed a polymer that stands up to electrical magnetic pulses. These EMP's have similar effects on electronics as our magic and so when we tested it worked on keeping electronics running around a magical. The true test was in diagon alley when we walked in with our phones running. They survived. So, I had my AI in lay the lab walls with the polymer as well as every piece of equipment, even the power source is protected."

Snape lost control of his shields for a moment and his jaw dropped. 'This girl is brilliant. Even if the hat says she is lying, I may just apprentice her. The schools class structure would just slow her down.'

Snape coughed a little to clear his throat before saying.

"Miss Stark, you are clearly brilliant. I will inquire about your lab space. That being said we will discuss your placement after I speak to the hat but needless to say do not get to comfortable with the lions as you won't be staying. Even if I have to apprentice you myself. You have far too much brain to be around those lions."

Hermione nodded with a smile on her face before replying.

"Sir don't count out some of the lions. There are at least 2 that are snakes in lion fur. I mean who learns pureblood manners just to con some of them out of money? Have a good day sir."

Hermione finished before walking back out into the Great hall to sit back down next to the twins, who were talking about new product ideas. Her smile still stuck on her face.

A/N: I know it's not much, but I wanted to put something out for you guys for having to wait. Hopefully, we will get a bit of tony and a little bit of happy. See you guys next time.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am so sorry for being away for a long time. Since the last time I posted my aunt has lost her battle with cancer and has passed. We have been busy taking care of services and getting her affairs in order. In between all the events going on I have been writing notes of where I want this story to go but I haven't had time to full them out till now. Hopefully, we can get a lot of writing done and get some regular updates again.

Xx H.G. Still xX

While sitting with the twins and eating her breakfast Hermione noticed that Harry and Ron walked into the Hall. Both boys were half asleep but where looking like they were trying to wake up. The moment that Ron started eating like an animal again Hermione made up her mind. Someone had to have a hand in this and although Hermione was truly a snake, she had a terrible helping people thing in her system.

"Excuse me boys I need to go talk to heir potter."

Hermione said to the twins before standing up and walking over to Harry.

"Excuse me Heir Potter would I be able to have a few moments of your time, I wish to speak with you in private. Would you mind following me. I happen to know of an empty classroom near here that would work."

"um, sure, I guess. Here let me grab a few pieces of toast and we can go."

Harry responded before following her out of the hall. Toast wrapped in a napkin in his hand.

When they got to the classroom Hermione turned to Harry as he set his food on one of the desks.

"Ok Harry, here is the deal. I am going to help you, not because I like you or anything but because I think someone is trying to sabotage you. The human animal you call Ron I believe is in on it."

"Hey, Ron is my friend! Don't-"

Harry started to yell back at her before she cut him off.

"Harry listen to me before you think I am just another stuck up bully. I am trying to help you here. Think about this. You have seen a lot of people that grew up in this community act like stuck up brats right. Well think about it, how would you act if someone from a different country came in and started telling you that everything you know is wrong and backwards. You would do what you just did when I insulted Ron. Right."

"yeah I guess." Harry said softly slightly ashamed

"Well back to what I was saying, I think someone was trying to sabotage you. By not teaching you these things. I know that a lot of times this is done to muggleborns to make them seem inferior in our new culture but someone should have informed you seeing as you are supposed to be this great hero or what not. So I think whoever is pulling the strings wants you to make faux-pas to change this world for the worse. I don't know who it is but that is now your issue, what I will help you with is this."

Hermione pulled out 2 extra copies of the books she brought about wizarding manners and the sacred 28 and gave them to Harry.

"Read these and after you are done apologize to Heir Malfoy, tell him you are sorry for disrespecting his honor. That you didn't know about proper wizarding manners until today and that although you do not want to have a friendship with him at this moment you would not want to burn that bridge before you know where it might lead. That might lead to a more amicable relationship with both Malfoy and the other purebloods that are in his circle of influence."

Hermione waited till Harry who was still looking at the books nodded before continuing.

"Also, you may want to distance yourself from Weasley the youngest. I think he is in puppet master's pocket about keeping you in the dark. I know for a fact that the Weasley family is taught proper manners because I have talked with the twins all morning and they told me that it was something their father was adamant about them all learning. But with the way that Ron is acting its like he never learned how to eat while using silver were let alone chewing with his mouth closed. So, there is something up there. If you need a friend that you could be able to trust I would suggest Heir Longbottom. He seems to be the trustworthy type."

Harry nodded again but Hermione was starting to doubt that he was listening now. Hermione decided to test to see if he was.  
"I would offer my hand in friendship, but I don't know if you will want to be my friend after I leave the lions den."

Harry started to nod again before stopping and his head shot up to look at her.

"Hermione what do you mean your leaving the lions den. Are you in trouble? Are you leaving school? What happened?"

Hermione started laughing confusing Harry.

"No Harry I am not in trouble and I am not leaving school. I was just placed in the wrong house, I was supposed to be in another house because I am the Heir to one of the founders and because there is a jinx on the hat I was not allowed to be in the house of my ancestors. That being said I have teachers working on fixing the mistake. Also, I noticed you completely missed my offer of friendship to you if you would put house difference aside. As you can tell I am not snotty all the time just in public because it's necessary if I want to have the network I will need to launch a business when I am done with my schooling. Normally I am really laid back, I mean you will never see me more myself then when I am in my lab. I can't wait till I get permission to set it up. Anyways, I have rambled enough now I think."

Harry was staring at Hermione; he had never seen her more normal then just now.

"I am sorry about that. I would love to be your friend Hermione. Thank you for looking out for me. I will take what you said into consideration and read the book you just gave me. Oh, and I will keep an eye on Ron. But we should probably get to class, we don't want to be late on our first day."

"Sure, lets go Harry. Oh, and after your done with the books you should share them with any of your dorm mates that are muggle born or atleast muggle raised. The more that are informed the less disadvantage they will be at in our new world."

Hermione said with a wink as she went to open the door. Harry nodded putting his last piece of toast in his mouth but a smile on his face. He had gained a true ally in his new world not one that got mad that he had money like Ron did on the train.

The 2 of them headed back to the great hall where the twins were waiting for them, having already told Hermione that they would walk her to her first class to make sure that she didn't get lost. They nodded to both of the first years before saying.

"come on Firsties, let's get you to McGonagall before your late."

Xx T.S. Finally! xX

"Sir, it seems that you have an email from Miss. Mia"

Jarvis said over the intercom of Tony's phone while he was packing up his kit for the plane.

"What's my mini Mia got to say J?"

Tony replied while sealing his bag. He and Pepper were getting ready to head back to the states now that Mia was going to be in school for months.

"It seems that Miss Mia has found another business that she is wanting to back even before getting her lab set up. Although she as stated that she has requested space to place her lab. She states that she would get 25% equity in their new company for the startup funds plus 50% of profits from any shared patents. The company she didn't name but has asked for a splinter fund named 3W that I would assess could be the new companies' name. It would seem the young miss is already up to mischief as the sorting hat seems to have placed her in the wrong house and asks us/Happy to look up the linage of a family named Gaunt as it seems she is secondary Heir to that line and wants to know about it."

"Wow when Mia gets an idea in her head, she just charges in doesn't she. Ok well, make the split account but put a limit on withdrawals, if they need to take out more then the limit, they need Mia's permission. Hopefully, she knows what she is doing with this new company but with the concessions they made I would assume that she does. Pass on the family name to Happy. He can enter the Magical area while we can't without having Mia with us. Go ahead and let Mia know that we are going to follow through with what she asked and let her know me and Pep are headed back to the states. If she needs anything she can always ask and that we love her."

"Message Complete sir, sending it now. Shall I hold all your calls until you're in the air sir."

Jarvis said as Tony was getting into his car, Pepper was already on the plane as she left from a meeting instead of leaving from the apartment above the stark building.

"Yeah J, you know the routine. Emergency only till on the plane then all calls blocked till we are cruising."

"Yes sir."

Tony started muttering under his breath about hating that they were rushing because Pepper had set up a meeting with some company called AIM at the Miami HQ.

A/N: That is all for this chapter folks, I hope you all enjoyed. I am glad I could get some of this out of my head/ notebooks and out to you guys! I will try to write more after Thanksgiving giving that I have got the day after off! TTFN!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I hope all my readers enjoyed a safe and wonderful holiday, I tried to get as much written on my holiday off. Anyways on to the story!

Xx H.G. 2 1/2 weeks later xX

Hermione was sitting in the Great hall with the twins on either side of her with their friend Lee Jorden sitting across from them with both Neville and Harry sitting next to him. Harry had followed Hermione's advice and started to distance himself from Ron slowly and spend more time with Neville. From what Hermione could see it had already made him much happier. Hermione looked up to see the morning post coming in. Harry's owl landed in front of him but wasn't carrying anything simply looking for some affection. Hermione was distracted by this, so she didn't even notice when a large pitch-black eagle owl land in front of her.

This was different from normal as owls normally just drop their load and fly off. Meaning that this owl was told to wait for a reply. A few more letters were dropped in front of Hermione before she was able to receive the letter from the black owl. When she did, she noticed the handwriting right away. It was from Professor Snape.

"So, Miss popular, who is the big scary one from?" The twins said in unison.

"Well boys, it seems like I may have some answers finally. It is from Professor Snake… Opps I meant Snape."

The twins snickered while the rest of the group stared at her like she had a death wish. No one joked about Snape where he could hear them. Hermione was unfazed by this and just went to open her letter.

Miss Stark,  
It would appear that our inquest into your house placement is being stalled indefinitely. Our 'Illustrious' Headmaster states that there will be no resort as the hat did not test positive for any jinxes that were not supposed to be there. Meaning that there are jinxes on the hat but ones that HE wants to be there. All but confirming you suspicions. This being said, I would like to formally issue you a invitation to become my apprentice. This will give you the ability to study at your pace instead of the slow pace the standard classroom setting sets. Also, it would place you as my responsibility meaning that you would room near mine and the other Slytherins and as I am their head of house you would have access to the common room. You would be for all intents and purposes a Slytherin without being sorted there. It would also give me the authority to state that you need Lab space as part of my work with you forcing the Headmaster to acquiesce to that request, as he has been dragging his feet on that as well. If this is acceptable, I have included with this letter a formal apprentice contract for you to read over and sign if you are accepting the position. One of your parents will also have to sign as you apprenticing with me will effectively make me your magical guardian. Please respond forth with as the longer you take the more time you give the headmaster to figure out what is happening and try to stop it.

Professor Severus Snape

Potions Master, Head of Slytherin House

I Severus T. Snape Master of potions do hear by take Hermione (Mia) Maria Jean Stark-Wilkins-Granger as my apprentice as of the 19th of September. In this contract I will take her as my magical ward and take care of all of her scholarly necessities in the course of her learning my craft and any other I as her master see fit to teach her. As Miss Stark will still be a minor when taken into this contract, I will see her taught to newt level in all necessary courses as well as courses she deems worthy of her study. Being a minor, this contract requires the signature of at least one of her non-magical guardians to legitimize this contract.

In this contract the Master (S. T. Snape) does promise to provide:

•A workspace for his apprentice

•A living space for his apprentice

•Work appropriate attire for his apprentice

•Meals for his apprentice if ever outside the school space during mealtimes

•Materials for his apprentice's Magical learning (potions ingredients, cauldrons, ectara.)

•Book for his apprentices' Magical learning (main courses, and supplementary books to them)*1

•A lapel pin with his master's mark to denote the Apprentice as his

*1 any additional books on other subjects not taught must be provided by the apprentice's family

In this contract the Apprentice (H. M. J. Stark-Wilkins-Granger) does promise:

•To live in the space provided by her master

•To wear attire provided by her master

•To eat what food is provided by her master

•To abide by any timetables provided by her master

•To have her family provided any books that are not required by her master to have.

•To follow her master's orders as far as her lab time and not overworking herself

•To wear her master's pin with pride and not remove it until the apprenticeship is at an end

•To provide her own non-magical lab and work on her own time there

Master: Apprentice:  
Severus T. Snape

Parent/Guardian:

"Wow that Snake is a genius! How did he get my full name I wonder?" Hermione said in a loud whisper making the twins raise an eyebrow.

"looks like my stay with the lions is coming to an end boys. What a great birthday present."

All the boys around her looked at her in shock before she got bombarded with 'What and it's your birthday!' from all sides.

The twins both knew that she was trying to leave the lion's den but they didn't know that it was her birthday. But the rest of the boys didn't know she was leaving and were shocked by it.

"well to answer the what's first. I was miss sorted but the Headmaster was dragging his feet to get me resorted. Well as of this morning he has officially turned down my request for a re-sort." Hermione stopped there to let the boys catch up to what she was saying before continuing.

"as such I worked with Professor Snape to create a backup plan if this was the case. So as soon as my parents sign off on this, I will no longer be in the house system at all. I will be taken on as an apprentice." Hermione said as she pulled out a self-inking quill and signed it before folding it back up and putting it in a new envelope before pausing on who to send it to. Her mom and John or to her dad?

Hermione put that decision off for now and went to her other packages that contained birthday presents. Tony and Pepper's was the first to be opened to find a prototype of the digital book reader that they had mocked up before she had left for school and it was filled with her course books for this year. Both magical and normal. The note with it made Hermione smile. He couldn't think of a better present then knowledge for his mini-Mia and Pepper demanded it not to be something that he just went out and spent a fortune on.

The next gift was from her Mom and John. At first it looked to be a thoughtful gift, her mom said they found the book in their local bookstore and thought it was appropriate. Hermione opened it to discover that it was a book on the Salem witch trials. That wouldn't have been too bad if it were not for the fact that the book was written from the side of the prosecutors. Stating that they should not suffer a witch to live.

Hermione's good mode suddenly took a nosedive.

Well that just settled who to send the contract to. As well as a note to Tony to see if he can find out what was going on with her mom. Her mom would never send something like this to her. At Least not without reading it. Something was wrong.

Hermione opened her last gift, this one from Happy. He brought a smile back to Hermione's face as he had sent her a pair of brass knuckles and a certificate to a gym in her town so she could learn self-defense for when she was at school and he couldn't be there for her. His note telling her to pick up running also as it was said that most wizards like to sit on their butts, and it would help her outrun any wizarding enemy she might gain.

Only Happy would use her birthday as a means to make her exercise. Hermione shook her head with a little laugh. Hermione picked back up her quill and wrote her dad's name on the envelope before handing it off to the black owl that looked to be becoming impatient with her.

"Thank you for sticking around, unfortunately you are going to be off for a long trip for this one. My dad is in Miami so you're going to be heading to America. Would you like some bacon or something before your trip?"

Hermione held out a slightly rawer piece of bacon for the bird that he took and ate while she tied the letter to his leg, so he didn't have to worry about dropping it with such a long trip.

"I will email him that you're coming. Please stick around for the paper back as he just needs to sign it." With that and a pat on his head the owl leapt off the table and headed out.

Hermione turned to the high table and nodded to Snape before getting up and packing her presents into her bag and leaving the hall. She sent an email off to both Tony and Happy explaining the present that her mom and John had sent her and that she felt something was wrong. Her mom had been acting funny ever since Tony came back into her life and although she had said she was fine with it she seems to be distancing herself. It just wasn't like her. Hermione also explained her and Professor Snape's plan and that the contract was on the way to Tony and all he had to do is sign it and send it back.

When she returned to her dorm at the end of the night, Hermione buried the book at the bottom of her trunk. Keeping it only incase Tony didn't believe that Hellen could do something like that to her daughter. Hermione went to sleep that night hoping that her dad could make sense of the things going on because for the first time in her life they made no sense to her.

A/N: That is it for this chapter and probably for the rest of this year. I have been super busy this year and am not sure when I can write more. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! TTFN


End file.
